Gritos silenciosos
by Neith15
Summary: Buttercup se siente abrumada ante la cruel injusticia de la vida, su familia se decepciona de ella. Al menos alguien estará a su lado, tal vez no con el mejor de los apoyos pero si con alguien con quien tiene una historia pasada, mientras, tiene que aguantar todo porque de lo contrario se arrepentiría por el resto de su vida, sólo tenía una opción, pedir ayuda a gritos silenciosos.
1. Prólogo

**Powerpuff Girls** _ **no me pertenece, la trama por el contrario es completamente mi idea.**_

 _ **Espero que disfruten de la historia tanto como yo lo hice en escribirlo.**_

 ** _Story: Gritos silenciosos_**

 _ **Summary: Buttercup se siente abrumada ante la cruel injusticia de la vida, su familia se decepciona de ella. Al menos alguien estará a su lado, tal vez no con el mejor de los apoyos pero si con alguien con quien tiene una historia pasada, mientras, tiene que aguantar todo porque de lo contrario se arrepentiría por el resto de su vida, sólo tenía una opción, pedir ayuda a gritos silenciosos.**_

 _ **By: Neith15**_


	2. Doce semanas

**Doce semanas**

La tensión en la habitación era más que insoportable, su pequeña familia la miraba como si fuese una desconocida, reprochándole sus malas decisiones. Arrugó el papel entre sus manos, ya no había marcha atrás, simplemente todo aquello era una porquería, una gran y estúpida porquería. Se aferró a ese pedazo de papel clínico, ese miserable papel confirmaba lo que tanto temía, confirmaba que su vida daría un giro de ciento ochenta grados gracias a su estupidez. El profesor Utonium, el hombre que le había dado la vida, el científico que la había creado, se masajeó las sienes notablemente aturdido y decepcionado.

\- ¿Cuántas semanas? - su voz sonó ronca, como si estuviera apunto de llorar -. Buttercup...

\- Al parecer - se escuchó opacada, como si la potencia de su voz se perdiera junto con su vida, porque así se sentía -, doce semanas.

Bajó la mirada, apenada. Respiró hondo intentando tranquilizarse en vano y enfrentó la mirada rosada de su hermana mayor, Blossom. Su líder de equipo desvió la mirada ante la propia, claramente pensaba lo peor de ella y no la culpaba pero muy dentro suyo, rogaba su apoyo.

\- Estaba pensando - se atrevió a opinar -, que lo mejor sería abortarlo, sólo debe firmar el permiso...

\- ¡No! - sentenció su padre -. Te harás cargo de tus consecuencias, es una vida inocente, no tienes derecho de quitársela.

Tragó saliva difícilmente, cuanto deseaba que la respuesta fuera todo lo contrario pero no fue así. Divagó la mirada por toda la habitación, sin saber que estaba viendo realmente, sólo quería huir de la pesada mirada oscura de su padre decepcionado. Bubbles tenía la cabeza gacha y en ningún momento la subió. Sabía que no lo haría porque sentiría que la estaba juzgando y le enterneció la inocencia de su pequeña hermana, aunque debido a eso...

\- ¿Entonces qué haremos? - Blossom tomó la palabra por primera vez -. Ella debe continuar...

\- No lo sé - la cortó su creador mientras se dejaba caer sobre el respaldo del sofá individual, cansado -. Por ahora no lo sé...

\- Yo no quiero tenerlo.

\- Para comenzar - la ignoró -, ¿quién es el padre?

La pregunta a la que no quería llegar desde que reveló su estado. Muchas veces había suplicado que todo aquello fuese una broma de mal gusto o una mala pesadilla por comer una gran cantidad de comida chatarra antes de dormir pero era imposible, lo recordaba todo, podía sentirlo en su piel y aún tenía pesadillas, eso quería decir que en verdad había sucedido.

\- Prefiero no decirlo - susurró, conteniendo sus recuerdos -. Sólo sé que no se hará cargo...

\- Podemos llegar a un acuerdo...

\- No está, se fue - explotó -, se esfumó, huyó.

\- ¿Lo conocemos?

\- No...

Mentira, si lo conocían pero sería revelar todo y no estaba dispuesta. Quería salir huyendo, retroceder en el tiempo y cambiar las cosas. Olvidarse de todo, tal vez hasta de incluso... Matarse, pero lo hecho, hecho estaba. Entrelazó los dedos dándose fuerzas a sí misma, en silencio, sola.

\- No lo quiero tener, sólo...

\- ¡Eso... - Utonium se enderezó, serio e imponente con el dedo acusador hacia ella - debiste pensarlo antes de irte a revolcarte como una cualquiera!

Cerró los puños, enfurecida y contrariada. Sabía que algo así sucedería pero se dio ánimos de nuevo, sola. No importaba lo que tuviera que hacer pero haría lo necesario por deshacerse de ese engendro. De nuevo aspiró profundamente, intentando calmar su ritmo cardíaco. Blossom entrecerró los ojos sobre ella, tenía que hacer lo posible porque no sospechara, así que fingió lo mejor que pudo.

\- Como sea - siguió hablando -. No lo quiero y ya, es mi decisión.

\- Mientras vivas bajo mi techo, seguirás mis órdenes - refutó enojado.

\- De acuerdo - se levantó del sillón -. Me iré y haré de mi vida lo que se me plazca.

No esperó alguna objeción, dio la media vuelta y voló directamente a su cuarto, en el segundo piso. Sacó su maleta y guardó ropa necesaria, contó el dinero que tenía ahorrado, organizó sus cosas y realizó una llamada. En menos de lo esperado, ya tenía todo arreglado. Cuando abrió la puerta de su habitación, se encontró con Bubbles apunto de tocar. La joven heroína bajó la mirada hacia la maleta de la chica, en el suelo. Hizo un gesto de confusión y subió la mirada sorprendida.

\- ¿En serio...?

Le sonrió tranquila.

\- Bubbles, luego te llamo.

Le acarició la cabeza como solía hacerlo de pequeña y descendió por las escaleras, bajo la atenta mirada de Blossom y el profesor Utonium.

\- ¿Qué haces? - el científico la miró perplejo -. ¡¿Qué?! ¡No, regresa a tu cuarto, es una orden, Buttercup Utonium!

El simple uso de su apellido después de su nombre, indicó que el hombre estaba realmente furioso pero poco le importó. Realmente le habían dejado de importar muchas cosas.

\- Me voy...

Caminó a la entrada pero Utonium le arrebató la maleta, rojo de la ira.

\- De aquí no te vas.

Soltó un suspiro cansado, ladeó la cabeza desinteresada y se dio la media vuelta, dispuesta a irse sin sus cosas. Al menos tenía su dinero. Escuchó el fuerte llamado de su creador seguido de su hermana mayor pero cerró la puerta detrás de sí, dispuesta a planear lo que haría con su vida. No podía simplemente esperar a que el profesor eligiera por ella, simplemente no podía. Guardó las manos en los bolsillos de su chamarra verde oscuro demasiado holgado para su cuerpo pero que le había sido útil los últimos meses para esconder su cuerpo, agradecía que fuera mediados de otoño o levantaría sospechas. Alzó la mirada al cielo gris, como ella, como su cuerpo.

No le apeteció volar así que optó por caminar pero al escuchar la puerta de su casa abrirse, inmediatamente elevó el vuelo y desapareció de la vista de su familia. Aterrizó frente a un riachuelo en medio del bosque de Townsville, se sentó sobre una enorme roca con la mirada perdida, pensando en que ciertamente su vida apestaba. Tragó saliva intentando aguantar pero se derrumbó, al menos tendría que desahogarse, no podía seguir fingiendo que no le había afectado cuando claramente era todo lo contrario.

Había sido marcada de por vida.

\- Uhmmm...

Se secó las lágrimas al sentir la nueva presencia detrás de ella. Se levantó irritada de tener que ser vista llorando por él, Butch Him. Iba a tomar vuelo cuando él le habló.

\- ¿Y ahora qué sucede?

\- Nada que te importe - respondió fiera.

\- Cierto, no me importa.

Buttercup sintió las asquerosas náuseas que tiempo atrás le habían dado indicios de su estado, intentó contenerse pero no pudo. Regresó todo lo que había comido en el desayuno, lo poco que había podido ingerir gracias a su pésimo estado de ánimo. Se escondió de la mirada verdosa de Butch y no se contuvo, vomitó como si no hubiera mañana. Cuando terminó, se limpió las comisuras de la boca con la manga de la chamarra, con un gesto de absoluto asco. Se acercó al riachuelo y bebió un poco para enjuagarse la boca. Agradeció el silencio por parte de su acompañante pero poco le duró ese alivio.

\- ¿Y ahora?

\- Nada, debe ser algo que comí.

\- Ajá - no le creyó -. Lo que digas.

Desde hace unos años, los Rowdys habían declarado que ya no serían villanos pero tampoco serían héroes como les había ofrecido el Alcalde, gruñó al recordar a ese hombre. El caso es que al final, de vez en cuando se hablaban, cortante, pero al fin y al cabo se hablaban por educación, intentando evitar alguna pelea verbal. Sin embargo, ambos tenían una historia que le quitó importancia en esos momentos, como de seguro él lo había hecho. Se dejó caer en el suelo, con el rostro pálido y los ojos cansados, en verdad quería respuestas, guía sobre qué hacer en su situación.

\- ¿Qué haces por acá? - se atrevió a preguntar -. Que sepa, vives en el volcán de Mojo.

Él no parecía tener la intención de responder, se limitó a cruzarse de brazos y sentarse a varios metros lejos de su némesis.

\- ¿Sabes? - siguió hablando sola -. Cuando acostumbras a la gente a no esperar mucho de ti es sencillamente fácil pero no es fácil vivir la peor humillación para tu familia.

Butch siguió sin responder, claramente ella llegaría al punto sola.

\- Creo que cometí un gran error - las lágrimas fluyeron inesperadamente, se las secó con el torso de la mano y aspiró de nuevo -. Creo que...

No terminó de hablar, deshecha. Se sentía la peor basura del mundo, sucia, asquerosa, un simple fallo de experimentación y sonrió irónica, porque eso era realmente. Abrazó sus piernas pensativa.

\- Si tuviera un hijo - cambió de tema -, ¿crees que sería buena madre?

El Rowdy se limitó a escuchar, de nuevo.

\- Quiero decir - su voz se quebró, llamando la atención de Butch que seguía sin mover ni un sólo músculo -. ¿Acaso podría cuidar de un bebé?

\- No sé - respondió finalmente, frío -. Me pregunto, la indomable y ruda Buttercup Utonium, la más temida entre los villanos, ¿sería una buena madre? - ladeó la cabeza fingiendo pensar -. Que gran pregunta.

Ella soltó una risa hueca.

\- Pues no tardarás en descubrirlo - soltó sin mas.

Butch apretó los labios.

\- ¿Es... - su tono de voz fue cuidadoso -, mío?

Buttercup bajó la cabeza junto con una sonrisa muerta.

\- Butch - él la miró sereno -, lo siento, pero no.

\- Ya veo - respondió simplemente, regresando la mirada al frente -. ¿Entonces por qué me lo cuentas?

Ella finalmente alzó la mirada y la recostó de lado con vista a él, pidiendo en silencio que la volteara a ver y como si él escuchara el silencioso llamado, buscó su mirada. La observó sonreír de nuevo pero no con la misma energía de siempre, claramente estaba rota por dentro.

\- ¿Te acuerdas cuando... - su voz frágil, aturdió a Butch pero no lo demostró-, nos encontramos antes de la fiesta de la banda Gangrena?

Algo encajó dentro de su mente. No podía creerlo...

Furioso, apretó los puños y la mandíbula. Compadecía a la pobre chica... Sin embargo, haría pagar al desgraciado.

* * *

 ** _¿Reviews?_**

 ** _Neith15_**


	3. Acompañado

**Acompañado**

Dejó de ejercer fuerza en las manos e intentó ver las cosas de manera fría. Por supuesto, había tenido un mal presentimiento antes de la fiesta cuando se reencontraron por última vez en su cama pero nunca imaginó que horas después... Cerró los ojos, se preguntó si realmente eso había sucedido, lo sospechó por mucho que ella lo negara, incluso lo afirmó porque no la había visto en sus cinco sentidos. Por eso había sido fácil tomarla desprevenida. Bajó la mirada serio, no sabía qué hacer ni qué decir, esa era una situación que nunca imaginó ella viviría.

\- ¿Qué harás?

La escuchó soltar un largo suspiro seguido de un profundo y tardado silencio. Por su puesto que no sabía qué hacer, era apenas una adolescente de sólo diecisiete años, aquello era prematuro para su desarrollo social, psicológico y cognoscitivo. Tragó saliva, recordó como había comenzado todo entre ellos. Cuando sus hermanos y él cumplieron quince años, Mojo Jojo había experimentado con ellos con el propósito de estudiar su anatomía y estructura pero en un descuido les agregó más sustancia X provocando que crecieran un año más que las Powerpuff Girls, desde entonces tuvo ciertas reacciones ante la cercanía de su némesis, Buttercup. Al parecer no fue el único pues en una noche de lluvia, cuando se habían encontrado en el bosque cerca de la cabaña abandonada de Fuzzy Lumpkins, después de una dura pelea entre ambos pues ninguno quería retirarse del lugar a causa del otro, él terminó cayendo en sus tentaciones y la besó pero se sorprendió más, cuando ella le correspondió de manera inmediata, decidida y pasional.

Esa misma noche terminaron desnudos frente a la chimenea de la cabaña, con el fuego calentándolos después de una larga jornada de embestidas, suspiros y gemidos. Se quedaron dormidos y abrazados frente a este, a la mañana siguiente cuando despertó no la encontró pero el excitante recuerdo quedó impregnado en su miembro que había desvirgado a la poderosa. Desde entonces, cada vez que se encontraban, peleaban para luego finalizar la batalla entre sábanas y morbo. A ninguno le disgustaba, al contrario, pareciera que eso es lo que más disfrutaban. Nunca habían hablado de su relación pues no era nada más que carnal, sin embargo, si habían ciertos celos y rechazos cuando se le veía al otro con un acompañante del sexo opuesto. A veces cuando la encontraba con otro, la tomaba más brusco que de lo costumbre y se vengaba con su cuerpo, dejándola marcada en varias partes de la piel, obviamente como él era un Rowdy, el efecto duraba más de lo normal.

Buttercup no se quedaba atrás, cuando igual lo veía ligar con alguna furcia de por ahí, se resistía a sus caricias pero al final cedía cuando le susurraba lo mucho que la había extrañado, desgraciadamente todo eso había acabado hace unos meses cuando sus hermanas comenzaron a sospechar de sus encuentros pero principalmente porque Brick se había enterado y le había dado una gran paliza, obviamente el líder no salió ileso, él podría hacer con su vida lo que le diera en gana. Sin embargo, prefirió evitar problemas. Además, la chica había comenzado a relacionarse con el famoso Ace, de quien se enteró, era el primer amor de Buttercup.

\- No sé - soltó finalmente, regresándolo al presente -. Me salí de casa y no sé a donde ir, creo que me quedaré por ahí.

Butch se levantó de su lugar y se sacudió el pantalón negro. Metió las manos en los bolsillos y comenzó a caminar en dirección a la ciudad.

\- Vamos - le ordenó sin mirarla -, estás loca si crees que te quedarás en la calle después de...

\- Olvídalo - susurró, Buttercup escondió el rostro entre las piernas, pálida -. No me lo... Recuerdes.

Él se limitó a ladear el rostro, cansado.

\- Te advertí - comentó sin ningún sentimiento -. Te dije que...

\- Ya - se tapó los oídos, con los ojos cerrados fuertemente negándose a escuchar aquello -. No quiero oírlo.

Se dio media vuelta y la observó sereno. Aspiró profundamente y frunció el ceño ligeramente incómodo. Se masajeó la nuca intentando relajar las cosas entre los dos, lo menos que quería era iniciar una discusión.

\- Vamos - ordenó de nuevo -, te quedas conmigo.

\- ¿Y tus hermanos?

\- Al diablo con ellos, es mi vida.

No se levantó. Cerró los ojos irritado y soltó el aire intentando tranquilizarse, no quería desquitarse con la chica aunque le estuviera colmando la paciencia. Se acercó con pasos seguros y se agachó a su altura.

\- Vamos - su voz fue suave -, al menos quédate hoy en mi casa. Tienes que pensar mejor las cosas.

La tomó del brazo y la ayudó a levantarse para luego dirigirse al volcán de Mojo Jojo, donde sus hermanos vivían. Agradeció que su creador estuviera de viaje durante unas cuantas semanas.

* * *

Bubbles se acurrucó entre las cálidas sábanas de su cama individual. Se mordió el pulgar nerviosa, no soportaba aquella tensión en su casa pero no podía hacer nada, por su culpa Buttercup estaba pagando sus consecuencias. Se aferró a su pequeño pulpo y se dio la vuelta en la cama repetidas veces. Se sentía muy inquieta, no podía dejar a su hermana por su cuenta, tenía que hacer algo y ayudarla, devolverle el favor tal y como Butter la hizo. Tomó su chaqueta azul y se acercó a la ventana dispuesta a ir por ella pero la intromisión de Blossom a su alcoba la detuvo de todo plan.

\- ¿A dónde vas?

Desvió la mirada apenada de verse descubierta.

\- Quería salir a tomar aire.

\- ¿Qué escondes?

Eso la obligó a subir la mirada, perpleja.

\- ¿Por qué piensas que...?

\- Porque cuando escondes algo buscas la manera de tomar aire.

El cuarto quedó en silencio. La líder cerró la puerta detrás de si y se sentó sobre la cama. Palmeó el lugar a un lado de ella y sonrió, intentando transmitirle confianza. Se acercó un poco más tranquila y tomó asiento como le había pedido la mayor, sin embargo, entrelazó las manos nerviosa intentando tranquilizarse, estaba temblando. Blossom las acogió entre las suyas para tranquilizarla pero sólo logró que Bubbles se lanzara a sus brazos y sollozara ligeramente. Le acarició la sedosa cabellera y tarareó una canción. No la presionaría, cuando estuviera lista para hablar ella lo estaría para escuchar.

* * *

Agradeció que sus tontos hermanos estuvieran encerrados en sus habitaciones o de lo contrario no podría entrar sin que notaran la presencia extra. Abrió la puerta de su habitación, la última al final del pasillo y la obligó a entrar rápidamente. Cuando estaba por cerrar, la puerta de Boomer se abrió dejando ver que estaba despertando.

\- Oh - exclamó sorprendido -. ¿Ya llegaste?

\- No, imbécil - rodó los ojos irritado -. Soy un fantasma.

Escuchó a su hermano soltar algunos improperios para luego bajar por las escaleras por una vaso de agua a la cocina. Cerró detrás de él y se quitó la chaqueta negra, la lanzó sobre una silla repleta de prendas y encendió el aire acondicionado.

\- ¿Estás bien? - recogió la ropa del suelo -. Puedes dormir si gustas.

Ella asintió con la mirada perdida, se dejó caer sobre la suave cama y apretó las sábanas, frustrada. No quería pensar las cosas, quería que todo regresara a la normalidad. Ahora todo se había ido a la basura: su vida, sus estudios, ssu familia, amigos, todo. Butch se dejó caer bruscamente a su lado logrando que ella se desequilibrara y terminara rozando su hombro con el suyo.

Posó una mano sobre la de ella y se recostó.

\- Tranquila - ella lo miró de reojo -, supongo que todo se solucionará.

\- No sé - susurró deprimida -, no lo quiero tener.

\- ¿Y qué harás?

Silenció, no sabía si aquello era correcto.

\- Quiero... Abortarlo.

Eso fue suficiente para lograr que él se incorporara rápidamente a su lado y la miró perplejo, se preguntó si acaso había escuchado mal.

\- Es una...

\- Eres mayor de edad - lo interrumpió -. Puedes firmar para que se valide, dí que eres el padre y podré...

\- No - sentenció -. No haré algo así.

\- Por favor, Butch - soltó irónica -. Ni que la vida de un bebé te importara.

\- Piénsalo bien - aconsejó -. Eso puede quedar en tu conciencia de por vida y puedes arrepentirte más tarde.

\- ¿Qué sabes?

\- Nada, pero he escuchado eso.

\- Butch - su voz sonó rasposa, lastimada -. Tú no eres el que tiene que llevar este engendro en ti, recordándote día y noche...

Se quebró. Las lágrimas descendieron por sus pálidas mejillas y apretó los ojos, no sabía que estaba sucediendo. No podía dejar de pensar en aquello, Butch relajó el rostro y la atrajo hacia él para que llorara en su pecho. Sentía pena por ella, tener que soportar algo así, no era precisamente sano. Acarició su pequeña espalda y se recostaron en la cama, ella se aferró a su torso y soltó varias lágrimas. Claro que quería apoyo, necesitaba a alguien que estuviera ahí para reconfortarla. Se había quebrado desde ese día y con la nueva noticia, simplemente todo su mundo se había desmoronado .

Butch se deshizo de los zapatos y la acurrucó en su pecho.

\- Lo odio - susurró -, lo odio, lo odio, lo odio, lo odio, lo... Odio.

No supo en que momento pero se quedó dormida entre sus brazos, con los ojos y nariz rojizos de llorar. Miró el techo y suspiró, aquello realmente de alguna manera no le gustaba. Claramente se sentía molesto y muy celoso pero sólo ella sabría que hacer. Él no era nada en su vida y no podía actuar por voluntad propia, era un tema delicado y no era de su incumbencia. Sólo podía apoyarla, sabía lo orgullosa que era como para revelar algo de tal magnitud. En cuestión de minutos, cayó rendido, abrazado a ella y con un lindo sentimiento de culpa, acompañado.

* * *

 ** _Gracias loca-totalmente, Ruka Jimotoraku, Marii Dii y Lenka387_**

 ** _¿Reviews?_**

 ** _Neith15_**


	4. Hermanas

**Hermanas**

Los días fueron pasando y Buttercup había desaparecido de la ciudad, sus hermanas se preocuparon por su paradero pero no tenían ni pistas de donde podría estar. Habían buscado por todas partes, simplemente no apareció. El profesor Utonium se sumió en una profunda depresión ante la culpa de que a su hija le sucediera algo en las calles, algo un tanto irónico siendo una superpoderosa pero no quitaba el hecho de que era un padre preocupado por el bienestar de su pequeña. Bubbles se siguió atormentando con ese gran secreto, Blossom tuvo que tomar el papel de la fuerte en casa. Aunque siempre se derrumbaba en su habitación, sola, con pastillas antidepresivas y somníferos, por las noches no lograba conciliar el sueño y a pesar de eso mostraba una buena cara ante todo.

\- ¡No! - gritó fuertemente antes de abofetear a Buttercup quien cayó al suelo, débil -. ¡Eres un maldito traidor, Butch!

Ella sólo se llevó la mano a la mejilla, sumida en sus pensamientos. Durante esos días había cambiado mucho. Sino fuera por el gran grito que pegó en medio de sus pesadillas, el líder de los Rowdys no se hubiera dado cuenta de su presencia. Había despertado llorando, pálida y sudando frío. Butch intentó tranquilizarla pero la puerta de su habitación fue traspasada por su hermano mayor quien alzó una ceja en señal de confusión para luego enrojecer de la ira. Ambos se levantaron, uno nervioso y la otra perdida. Butch había intentado razonar pidiendo que pasara por alto la presencia de la heroína pero este lo ignoró y le pegó a Buttercup.

Boomer llegó segundos después y sólo tuvo tiempo de abrir los ojos cuando vio a su enemiga tirada en el piso, derramando lágrimas y tocando su mejilla roja. Tuvo que olvidar esa escena para meterse en medio de sus hermanos.

\- ¡Quítate, Boomer! ¡Este maldito nos traicionó por un culo que puede buscar en cualquier otro lugar!

\- ¡No es eso, Brick! - se defendió -. No tiene a donde ir...

\- ¡¿Y a mí qué?! - refutó con los ojos inyectados en furia -. Nosotros no teníamos nada y no movieron ni un dedo para ayudarnos.

\- Es distinto...

\- ¡¿En qué?!

Butch silenció. No podía decirlo, no tenía el derecho de hacerlo.

\- Lo siento - susurró, los tres la enfocaron sobre el suelo -. Es mejor que... Me vaya...

Brick alzó ambas cejas confundido. No era normal ver a la más ruda de las PPG susurrar con voz quebrada. Devolvió la mirada a Butch y pidió una explicación, si o si. Sin embargo, Butch quiso ayudarla a incorporarse pero se sorprendió cuando el primero en hacerlo fue Boomer. La tomó de la mano y de la espalda, y con mucho cuidado la levantó, temblorosa y fría.

\- ¿Estás bien? - preguntó suavemente al mismo tiempo que veía de reojo a sus dos hermanos -. Ven, vamos por un vaso de agua...

\- ¡Boomer! - regañó el líder.

\- Brick, no se ve bien, no puedes...

La mirada rojiza lo intimidó y calló de manera abrupta, cohibido. Mandó una señal a Butch de que se encargaría y este asintió pero antes de salir Buttercup se detuvo en la puerta con la mirada perdida.

\- Puedes decirle si quieres, Butch - una lágrima resbaló por su mejilla -. Ya no importa, me iré.

Boomer los volvió a ver, aun con ella tomada de la mano. Se alejaron, dejando a ambos mayores con sus asuntos. Butch se dejó caer en la cama y Brick se plantó frente a él, eso fue lo último que Boomer logró ver antes de bajar las escaleras.

La sentó en el sofá y fue a la cocina a servir un vaso con agua. Cuando regresó la encontró desparramada en su lugar, con la mirada en sus manos, como si tuviera miedo de estas. Se veía tan pequeña dentro de la gran chamarra que llevaba puesta.

\- Aquí tienes - susurró antes de ponerlo en la mesita frente a ella -. Tranquila...

Gracias a su súper oído pudo escuchar la conversación y cuando entendió todo, abrió los ojos sorprendido. Se sintió incómodo, no pudo evitar ver el vientre de su huésped inesperado, quien ahora se encontraba con la mano sobre este y una sonrisa tan vacía que nunca le había visto en el rostro. Sino fuera por la prenda, nunca se habría percatado de su estado. Se preguntó por qué lo callaría de tal manera. Se había despertado aturdido al escuchar un grito desgarrador proveniente del cuarto de su hermano mayor, jamás se imaginó que fuera ella pero sobre todo entendió el motivo de su repentino despertar, debía de admitir que para estar ahí dos semanas, supo ocultarse muy bien.

\- Esta cosa - susurró con la voz temblorosa -. ¡Esta maldita cosa! - pataleó en su lugar, como una chiquilla, la observó revolverse la corta cabellera y las lágrimas derramarse sin cesar.

Boomer desvió la mirada. Se sintió apenado por ella, simplemente... No lo podía creer. Brick y Butch bajaron segundos después, el líder apartó el vaso de la mesa y se sentó para verla a la cara, con cuidado.

\- Debo informarle a Blossom...

\- ¡No!

Buttercup lo miró con los ojos completamente abiertos, Brick no se inmutó. Soltó un suspiro frustrado y subió la mirada al techo pensando en una posible solución. No era asunto de ellos pero tampoco podía hacer de la vista gorda, incluso verla en ese estado le era raro que aportaría algo para ayudarla. No era tan malo, o si lo era, no era un cobarde como...

\- Bien - sentenció -, pero tienes que buscar la manera de...

\- No - susurró de nuevo, perdida -. Me iré, lo que menos quiero hacer es ocasionarles problemas.

Brick volvió la mirada a Butch, quien se encontraba de brazos cruzados detrás de ella.

\- ¿Entonces?

\- No puedo dejarla a su suerte, no tiene a donde ir y...

\- Butch, será mejor que no te metas - Boomer opinó por primera vez, se hizo un espacio en el sofá y tomó la mano de su antigua enemiga -. Tenemos que hablar con tu familia - habló en voz baja para no alterarla -. Esto no se puede quedar así...

Brick no esperó, en menos de un segundo ya había atravesado la pared de su casa en dirección a un sólo objetivo, la casa de Blossom.

* * *

No podía dormir, igual que todas las noches desde que su hermana se fue de casa. Le preocupaba no saber donde se encontraba, se sintió culpable por no apoyarla frente al profesor. Fastidiada de ver la luz de la luna entrar por su ventana, se dio la vuelta dándole la espalda. Sintió un escalofrío inesperadamente, algo raro pues la ventana estaba cerrada pero se tensó al sentir un paso cerca de su cama, se dio la vuelta alerta y se sorprendió al ver unos profundos ojos rojos, supo de inmediato de quien se trataba a pesar de que la poca iluminación del cuarto no le daba en el rostro. Se incorporó asustada a punto de reclamarle pero Brick fue rápido y le tapó la boca antes de que dijera algo, con el dedo le hizo una señal de silencio y ella asintió.

\- Vengo a hablar contigo de algo importante - susurró y le hizo una señal para que subieran al techo.

Lo observó salir por la ventana y soltó el aire que contuvo en los pulmones de manera inconsciente. Muchos recuerdos regresaron a su mente, no sabía porque razón Brick quería traerlos de vuelta. Tomó la bata rosada sobre su buró y se tapó con la prenda, había un poco de fresco afuera y no quería atrapar un resfriado. Colocó el seguro a la puerta de su habitación y siguió la orden de Brick. Cuando llegó se sorprendió al verlo de brazos cruzados con la mirada perdida, él no solía ser así, lo conocía muy bien.

\- ¿Qué sucede?

Él soltó un sonoro suspiro y dijo:

\- Vengo a hablar de tu hermana - alzó una ceja confundida -, Buttercup.

Jamás imaginó que él le llegara a dar noticias de su hermana.

\- ¿Qué sucede con ella? ¿Sabes dónde está?

Se rascó la nuca, incómodo.

\- Está en mi casa.

\- ¿Qué? - hizo una mueca, no entendiendo qué haría ella en casa de los RRB -. ¿Eso tiene sentido?

\- No, lo sé.

\- ¿Entonces?

Brick no supo como explicar la situación, además de que le había pegado a Buttercup.

\- Tampoco sabía que estaba en mi casa, Butch la ha tenido oculta de nosotros por dos semanas.

\- ¿Puedo ir a verla?

\- No sé - admitió -, sólo vine a informarte ya que parece estar muy mal.

\- ¿A qué te refieres?

Brick desvió la mirada.

\- Será mejor que hables con ella, pero por el momento no está dispuesta a hacerlo.

\- Gracias - cruzó los brazos sintiendo el frío otoño a través de la tela -. Agradezco mucho que me informes pero no quiero ocasionarte molestias, mañana a primera hora...

\- Creo - la interrumpió -, que por ahora está bien, espera a que se estabilice y te avisaré para que la vayas a ver.

Asintió, un poco aturdida. Brick no parecía molesto con la idea de vivir con una PPG.

* * *

Bubbles abrazó su almohada. Sentía mucho miedo por su hermana pero después de que Blossom le informó donde se encontraba se sintió medianamente tranquila. Boomer de seguro cuidaría de ella, se sonrojó ante el recuerdo del Rowdy. Ambos salían a escondidas de sus hermanos pues sabían de la mala relación que había entre ellos aunque se sorprendió, tenía que ser realista, de que su hermana estuviera con los RRB sin discutir. Discretamente mandó un mensaje bajo la atenta mirada de su hermana y sonrió al recibir una respuesta.

\- _Está durmiendo. Nos vemos en el bosque a las 10 p.m._

Guardó el aparato y sonrió, llamado la atención de Blossom.

\- ¿Puedo preguntar por qué la sonrisa?

Bubbles se regañó mentalmente por su indiscreción.

\- Nada - la mayor no le creyó -, sólo que saber donde está Buttercup me hace sentir más...

\- Aliviada...

Asintió. Realmente no sabía cómo acabaría aquello pero rogaba porque fuera bien, esperaría el tiempo necesario para darle espacio a Buttercup, desde luego que tenía que apoyarla en todo ese asunto, no podía dejarla sola, no otra vez. Bajó la mirada ante ese recuerdo, pensó en lo cobarde que había sido al no seguir a su hermana hasta el final pero cuando la encontró...

\- Bubbles - su hermana interrumpió sus pensamientos -. ¿Qué dirías de Brick y de mí?

Parpadeó confundida, no entendiendo la interrogante.

\- ¿Te refieres a su relación?

Sabía de la pasada relación entre ellos, los había descubierto en el cuarto de Blossom, susurrando y riendo cuando creyeron estar solos en casa cuando realmente se había quedado dormida en el laboratorio esperando que el profesor terminara un proyecto quien la mandó a dormir a su habitación pasando por la de su líder. Se había sentido feliz por ambos pero nunca se imaginó que terminarían de la peor manera. Tiempo después comenzó su relación con Boomer a escondidas, lo que menos querían es que sus líderes se sintieran incómodos, pues les recordaría al otro el saber que salía con el hermano o hermana de este.

\- Si.

Lo meditó unos segundos.

\- ¿Qué es lo que realmente quieres que te responda, Blossom?

La nombrada silenció, ni ella sabía que respuesta quería oír.

\- Creo que deben arreglar las cosas entre los dos - finalmente respondió ante el silencio de la mayor -. No es bueno ni para ti ni para él, aclarar la situación sería lo mejor.

\- Pero es que...

\- Tienes que admitir que no estuvo bien lo que le dijiste, a cualquiera le... - intentó sonar neutra - Dolería.

\- Lo sé pero él...

\- Blossom - la interrumpió, se acercó a ella y la tomó de las manos -. ¿Realmente te gusta?

La observó bajar la mirada, se sentía confundida y no la presionó más.

\- Bueno, iré a preparar algo de cenar, espero que el profesor coma hoy...

Caminó en dirección a la puerta y acercó la mano al pomo de la puerta para salir pero la voz de Blossom la detuvo.

\- Gracias, Bubbles - sonó más lejana de lo normal, sabía que el rompimiento con Brick no había sido fácil de superar así como también sabía que había algo más que ella no le había contado pero no haría nada por presionar, era asunto de ellos dos, no tenía el derecho de intervenir-. Por no juzgarme.

\- No podría - regresó la vista y sonrió amable -. Para eso están las hermanas.

* * *

 _ **Muchas gracias a loca-totalmente, princesaazabache y Lenka387.**_

 _ **¿Reviews?**_

 _ **Neith15**_


	5. Lágrima

**Lágrima**

Nada mas abrió los ojos, su primer destino fue el baño, donde se encerró por más de treinta minutos, totalmente asqueada. Lo poco que Butch la había obligado a cenar la noche pasada, se fue por el retrete. Se limpió las comisuras de los labios con la palma de la mano y se enjuagó. Esa vida no era suya, siempre con antojos, malos humores, muchas ganas de orinar, vómitos matutinos, dolores en los pies, odiaba eso.

\- Buttercup - tocaron a la puerta -. El desayuno...

\- En un momento salgo.

Aún seguía bajo el techo de los Rowdyruff Boys y si se sinceraba, no había estado mal. Brick era muy lejano pero comprendía cuando tenía un antojo que incluso él mismo iba a conseguirlo si en dado caso Butch no se encontraba. Prefirió ignorar el origen de todos sus gustos, no podía reclamar, después de todo sólo era una invitada. Boomer por su parte, se la pasaba cuidándola. Al parecer, de los tres Rowdys, era el que tenía más información sobre el embarazo, incluso más que ella. Le controlaba las comidas, los antojos, no la dejaba comer demasiada grasa y cuando tenía muchos ascos le preparaba té. Sonrió, ese chico era demasiado amable para ser un RRB aunque no era quién para juzgar, después de todo los otros dos no resultaron ser lo que pensó, sobretodo Butch quien había cambiado desde que comenzaron su relación carnal.

Se frotó el vientre abultado, incómoda. Era asqueroso sentir la boca sucia. Salió del baño para ir a la habitación de Butch, donde se quedaba temporalmente, y sin pena de verlo desnudo del torso pasó con indiferencia. Después de todo, ya conocía la anatomía de su ex amante lo suficientemente bien. Se dejó caer sobre la cama desarreglada con cuidado, después de todo ya había alcanzado las dieciséis semanas de embarazo y su vientre ya comenzaba a notarse más, incluso debajo de las ropas holgadas de Butch. Él dejó caer una playera sucia a su lado y la miró de reojo.

\- Te ves muy cansada.

Ella asintió con los brazos cubriendo su rostro. Acercó su mano a la frente y la revisó, tenía fiebre.

\- ¿Por qué no me dijiste que te sentías mal?

\- No me siento mal, sólo estoy cansada.

\- Tienes fiebre.

\- Supongo que es normal.

\- No, no lo es - Boomer se encontraba recargado sobre el marco de la puerta con los brazos cruzados -. Debes ir al doctor.

Buttercup se enderezó difícilmente, Butch al notarlo la ayudó. Era demasiado delgada que incluso el vientre ya había crecido más que ella. No pudo evitar pensar en el padre del niño o niña que estaba esperando. Sin embargo, sintió pena de nuevo por ella. No era su deber ayudarla, incluso el día que le reveló su estado había pensado en mandarla al demonio y seguir con su vida, total, el bebé no era suyo. Pero algo lo detuvo...

\- No - ella miró a Boomer con ojos serios -. ¿Acaso me has visto? Nada mas de un paso fuera de aquí, todos voltearán a verme.

\- Entonces déjame llamar a alguien que de seguro puede ayudarte.

\- ¿Quién? - desconfió de inmediato y por la mirada que puso supo de quien se trataba -. ¡No!

Brick llegó con una toalla sobre el cabello mojado y el ceño fruncido. Le molestaba escuchar tantas negativas de parte de la embarazada pero no podía decir nada, después de todo había aceptado eso. Se secó los largos cabellos naranjas y se colgó la prenda alrededor del cuello.

\- ¿Gritando a primeras horas de la mañana?

Lo miró mal, él elevó las manos en son de paz. No quería problemas con Buttercup, embarazada y sobretodo superpoderosa, no era juego. Butch y Boomer sonrieron de lado, al principio pensaron que se llevarían mal pero el mayor hacía todo lo posible para soportar la situación.

\- ¿Ahora qué sucede? - finalmente tomó la palabra como líder, fastidiado -. ¿Qué se le antojó?

Ella se sonrojó. No porque gritara significaba que era debido a una exigencia alimenticia aunque si tuvo un antojo en ese momento, sólo lo reprimió.

\- Le recomendé que fuera al doctor - explicó Boomer, él sólo elevó una ceja -. Tiene fiebre - aclaró.

Brick soltó un suspiro.

\- Llévenla - ordenó -. Sin rechistar, Buttercup.

Dicho eso, se retiró despreocupado a su cuarto, como todos los días que se encerraba y sólo bajaba para comer. Ella apretó los labios indignada, no quería ir. Se cruzó de brazos y desvió la mirada. Boomer se retiró para dejarlos solos y que Butch pudiera persuadirla de ir, al parecer era al que más le hacía caso. Se sentó a su lado y sonrió ligeramente.

\- Tienes que ir - argumentó ante el capricho -. Además creo que ya es tiempo de que veas un ginecólogo, ya sabes, para controlar tu em...

\- No quiero - susurró con la mirada apagada -. No quiero saber nada de esto... Sólo...

Terminó por dejar de hablar, así como el resto del día. Butch la tuvo que obligar a comer un poco de frutas para que pudiera tener algo de que vivir. No supo qué hacer. Realmente le preocupaba el hecho de que ella no estuviera dispuesta a seguir con su vida, al menos en comer para que el bebé creciera bien. Si lo daba en adopción, que lo hiciera bien. Ella le había platicado sus planes sobre el bebé, después de aclarar que ya tenía un embarazo avanzado como para poder abortarlo, la segunda opción era la adopción o un orfanato para que se encargaran adecuadamente pero nunca le platicó su decisión final, ni quería escucharlo. Hacerlo, sería contribuir a un horrible hecho, comprendía que ella no estaba bien como para hacerse cargo pero compadecía al bebé, después de todo, él tampoco tenía una familia normal, un padre o una madre a quien querer. Mojo, era tema distinto, era su creador pero no el tipo de creador que llamaría padre. Pensando en el mono, llegó a la conclusión de que ya se había tardado mucho en su viaje.

* * *

Bubbles entrelazó los dedos nerviosa. Tendría su primera cita con Boomer y estaba ansiosa por verlo casi después de dos semanas. Su relación había sido algo fuera de lo normal, todo empezó cuando ella, en un afán de querer salir a la ciudad sin ser reconocida, se había topado con él durante su paseo en un parque casi abandonado a las orillas de la ciudad. Lo había encontrado pero no con su aspecto normal, sino vestido como un vagabundo con talento artístico para los paisajes naturales. Ninguno se reconoció, ella porque llevaba una peluca castaña y ojos del mismo color, él porque tenía lentes grandes que opacaban sus grandes ojos y el cabello cubierto por un gorro café muy viejo. Se ofreció a dibujarla, con la fuente vieja como fondo. Y durante el tiempo que estuvo trazando, platicaron de muchas cosas pero nada de vida personal.

Al final, cuando había terminado, le entregó el dibujo y junto con ello, un beso en la mejilla. No fue hasta que una ráfaga mandó a volar el gorro descubriendo los rubios cabellos y dejando a la vista los ojos cobaltos de este, que lo reconoció. Y sólo conocía a una persona con ese color de ojos: Boomer.

Él la invitó a un café, cercano ahí y sin saber por qué, aceptó. Entonces descubrió muchas cosas de él. Boomer desconocía de la vida, de las cosas sencillas que se podían disfrutar, de lo bello que puede haber en el interior de alguien. Entonces se propuso a entablar una amistad, quería conocerlo más a fondo y aprovecharía su anonimato para acercarse.

\- Bubbles - la abrazó por la espalda y sintió el mentón de Boomer sobre su hombro -. ¿Por qué tan distraída?

\- ¿Uh? - parpadeó perpleja, el tiempo se le había ido volando -. Nada, sólo recordaba como empezó lo nuestro.

Boomer se separó y la tomó de la mano para comenzar a caminar en dirección al bosque de Townsville. No podían salir deliberadamente entre las calles de aquella ciudad o todo el mundo comenzaría con un enorme chisme, lo que menos querían era llamar la atención y simplemente disfrutar de su momento juntos. Se pegó a su fuerte brazo y sonrió, era lindo pasar tiempo a solas con él.

\- Ni me lo recuerdes - habló finalmente -. Cuando te descubrí, enfurecí. Me sentí engañado...

\- No me habrías aceptado de ser yo, admito que fue difícil hacerte entrar en razón.

\- Dime Bubbles - hizo presión en sus manos -. ¿Tú no te sentirías engañada si alguien que acepta ser tu novia luego te dice que no es la persona que es y resulta ser tu peor enemiga?

\- No - determinó -. Soy mujer, si fuera un chico tal vez...

\- Ya - la cortó divertido, igual que ella -. Chistosa.

Aspiró intentando contener la risa, y al final cedió. Tuvo que tomarse del estómago porque le resultaba difícil respirar por la risa, había bulleado a su tonto e ingenuo novio. Este al verla, frunció el ceño indignado, deshizo el agarre y se cruzó de brazos comenzando a caminar lejos de ella. Bubbles se secó una lágrima y voló hacia él para colgarse sobre su espalda. Boomer se sonrojó al sentir los suaves pechos de su novia sobre él, se apartó de inmediato dejándola perpleja. Ella no creyó que se enojaría mucho.

\- Perdón, Boomer.

Él desvió la mirada nervioso, era difícil verla mientras le pedía perdón, era tan tierna.

\- No fue eso - se sintió incómodo -, fue por... - hizo una señal sobre su pecho indicando lo que no se atrevía a decir, ella entendió de inmediato.

\- Tonto - le reprochó en juego -, tengo ropa. No se siente nada.

Él tuvo una idea. Se acercó coqueto y sonriente ante la nueva faceta de Bubbles, había logrado ponerla nerviosa. Rodeó su cintura con su fuerte brazo y la atrajo hacia su cuerpo.

\- ¿Segura que no se siente nada? Soy hombre y los hombres, podemos sentir muchas cosas con un simple roce - sonrió triunfante cuando la vio enrojecer -. Además de que soy un RRB, mi tacto es... Subdesarrollado.

\- ¿Qué haces?

Boomer enterró el rostro entre la clavícula y el cuello aspirando hondo su esplendoroso aroma de mujer, sonrió satisfecho cuando logró estremecer el cuerpo de Bubbles entre sus brazos. Ambos habían tenido una relación respetada en intimidad, ninguno había dado un paso más allá que agarrarse de la mano y tampoco querían hacerlo. Querían tomarse el tiempo para conocerse y profundizar. No querían apresurar las cosas o luego lo lamentarían. Bubbles le rodeó el cuello con los brazos y se aferró, logrando que él la pegara más. Así se quedaron, sin decir nada, mientras disfrutaban su mutua compañía. Boomer, a pesar de no saber hacerlo del todo bien, comenzó a tambalearse en un ligero baile, girando sobre ellos mismos. No pedían mucho, sólo querían estar el uno con el otro y nada iba a evitarlo, ni siquiera sus tontos e inmaduros hermanos.

* * *

Blossom rodó los ojos cuando sintió como alguien en la calle chocaba contra ella sin dignarse a disculparse, resopló al ver sus libros tirados sobre la acera. Había optado por caminar de regreso a casa para despejarse de todos los problemas dentro de esta, además de que sentía un fuerte dolor de cabeza y pasaría a una farmacia a comprar pastillas, de nuevo. Sin perder más tiempo se acuclilló para recoger libros y papeles pero se tensó al sentir una mano sobre la suya cuando intentó agarrar una libreta un poco retirada. Subió la mirada y se olvidó de respirar cuando frente ella se encontraba él.

Brick le extendió la libreta rosada y alzó una ceja, confundido por el repentino pasmo de la chica. Desvió la mirada incómodo.

\- ¿No lo quieres?

Se perdió en un lejano pasado y las palabras irritadas del Rowdy la hicieron reaccionar. No tenía tiempo para regresar a esa historia y se la arrebató de inmediato evitando cualquier tacto.

\- Gracias.

Se disculpó e intentó pasar de largo pero él la tomó de la muñeca deteniéndola de su intención de huir.

\- Tenemos que hablar.

\- No, Brick - sentenció sin voltearse a verlo -. Tú quieres hablar, dejamos muy en claro lo que queríamos y pensábamos de cada uno.

\- No seas terca y déjame...

\- ¿Dejar que sigas burlándote o...?

\- ¿Me dejas hablar?

\- No - lo interrumpió -. Estoy muy ocupada, sino es sobre mi hermana no me interesa escuchar.

\- Por eso... - susurró molesto -. Por eso fue que dije lo que dije y ahora estoy seguro de que no me arrepiento.

Blossom sintió como algo se quebraba dentro de ella en miles de fragmentos que le lastimaron en pequeñas cantidades pero que sumado era igual de insoportable como el primer día. Muchos recuerdos regresaron a su mente: risas, noches, días, viajes, escapadas, todos fueron recuerdos lejanos después de dichas palabras. Ladeó el rostro huyendo de la potente mirada carmesí y sonrió irónica. No le daría el gusto, jamás.

\- ¿Algo más?

La soltó. Ahora menos que nunca arreglaría las cosas entre los dos, no le importaron las pastillas ni el dolor de cabeza, el dolor dentro de su pecho era más fuerte y quería dejar de sentirlo. Sin titubear, elevó el vuelo con los ojos llorosos, sin embargo, Brick pudo sentir una lágrima sobre su frente. La había hecho llorar y se sentía un completo estúpido por hacerlo. Se revolvió el cabello frustrado y dio vueltas en el lugar, pensando. Al final se decidió.

* * *

 _ **Gracias a Lenka387, Hikari no kokoro, loca-totalmente,** **Ruka Jimotoraku y MariiDii.**_

 _ **¿Reviews?**_

 _ **Neith15**_


	6. Pataditas

**Pataditas**

Se removió incómoda bajo las sábanas, no podía dormir ni aunque tuviera tres colchas encima, sentía el frío de la estación recorrerla por todo el cuerpo logrando que su mente viajara a todas partes menos en dirección al morfeo. El estúpido de Butch y ella, habían peleado y tenía que dormir sola, cuando ya se había acostumbrado a dormir a lado de él todas las noches. Se preguntó si estaría durmiendo plácidamente sobre el incómodo sofá viejo de la sala, incluso sentarse ahí era un martirio no se imaginó lo que sería dormir. Finalmente terminó con la vista fija al techo y de manera inconsciente se llevó las manos al vientre que comenzaba a ser más notorio con el paso de los días.

Se lo acarició con suavidad. De alguna u otra forma, se había sorprendido de descubrir que aquello le tranquilizaba. Sentir su vientre, que crecía sin parar, debajo de sus delgadas manos. Nunca imaginó vivir aquello, ni siquiera se le había pasado por la cabeza ser madre incluso en un futuro. Sólo quería vivir su vida, su etapa, su juventud pero todo eso había cambiado desde el momento que confirmó su estado de gravidez. Aún no se dignaba a visitar a sus hermanas después de dos meses de haber salido de la casa que la vio nacer. Es decir, con qué derecho podía regresar frente a su familia, cómo podía regresar ante las personas que había decepcionado por sus malas decisiones.

Con mucho cuidado se sentó quedando su espalda contra el respaldo de la cama. No lograría dormir y ya se sentía cansada de estar acostada.

Sonrió burlona aunque la culpabilidad no la dejó hacerlo por completo. Los primeros días que desapareció, cuando sus hermanas se aparecieron sin ella para combatir el mal, se rumoreó que estaba enferma. A las semanas, empezaron las dudas y entrevistas a su familia fuera de su hogar, donde reporteros esperaban ansiosos la presencia de cualquiera de ellos para que les fuera informado de su paradero. Ahora, a los dos meses de no mostrar el rostro, a pesar de que ya se habían calmado con respecto al asunto, seguía siendo tema de plática en algunos programas de chismes amarillistas. No obstante, no había mostrado la cara ni un centímetro lejos de la puerta de los Rowdys. No con ese enorme vientre.

Se sorprendió cuando cauteloso, Butch abrió la puerta de la habitación para confirmar que estaba dormida pero se dejó al descubierto ante la curiosa y atenta mirada de ella. Él se rascó la cabeza dudoso e incómodo, estaba por volver a cerrar cuando:

\- No - susurró -, está bien.

Él, con una mueca de disgusto, entró a la habitación para luego meterse debajo de las sábanas junto a ella. Se acurrucó buscando el calor de las telas, el frío estaba llegando a su apogeo junto con el invierno. Se acomodó de modo que le dio la espalda a la chica y cerró los ojos.

\- Ah.

De inmediato se levantó ante la casi inaudible queja de la embarazada, y con los ojos completamente abiertos y atentos, se sentó a la disposición de Buttercup quien acarició su vientre con una ligera mueca adolorida.

\- ¿Qué te sucede?

\- Creo... - su voz salió en un quejido tenue -. Creo que me pateó...

Butch pareció no entender a lo que ella se había referido y ésta al notarlo, sonrió tontamente, sin burlas ni arrogancia, sino comprensiva. Con cuidado, tomó la mano de Butch y sin apartar la mirada de su rostro, lo guió hacia su vientre, donde el bebé se estaba moviendo. En cuanto la extremidad de él tocó la zona, abrió la boca ligeramente, maravillado de recibir un pequeño golpe en respuesta a su tacto. Los ojos se le iluminaron curiosos y cuando ella quitó su mano de la suya, este comenzó a recorrer la zona, buscando poder seguir sintiendo al bebé moverse.

\- Se mueve - susurró, sin quitar esa mirada ilusionada y de niño pequeño -. Se mueve...

\- Si - secundó, aguantando el diminuto dolor -. Supongo que ya es tiempo, Boomer me explicó hace una semana.

\- Se mueve... - susurró sin escucharla.

Soltó una suave risita ante el rostro sorprendido, entendía el por qué de su reacción. Él sólo sabía que las mujeres se embarazaban pero no el proceso de este. Después de todo, nunca había tenido oportunidad de convivir con una embarazada ni había tenido una madre que le explicara. Se preguntó si así se vería el bebé si ella lo llegaba a dejar en un orfanato, no quería nada que lo relacionara con la criatura pero ante esa escena... Dudó.

\- Está dando pataditas - Buttercup se acomodó mejor en su lugar -, es la primera vez que lo hace.

\- ¿Y por qué las da?

\- Porque está activo, tal vez no le gusta la posición en que me encuentro o se siente inquieto por mis emociones, realmente no sé...

\- Debes dormir - la miró serio -, tienes notorias ojeras y no sé si es mi vista, pero adelgazas... Debes cuidarte por el bien...

\- Si - lo interrumpió fastidiada -, por el bien del bebé y blah, blah, blah... Ya me cansé de escuchar lo mismo todos los días, hasta Brick me lo dice todas las mañanas durante el desayuno.

\- Es por tu bien y por el de...

Se detuvo, ya no la atosigaría con el tema. Apretó los labios fuertemente para luego depositar un largo beso sobre la frente de Buttercup. Cerró los ojos asimilando el aroma a rosas que desprendía, lo volvía loco pero no se atrevía a decirlo en voz alta. Se recostó dispuesto a apagar la luz cuando de repente sintió que ella se aferraba a su espalda. Sonrió de lado, apagó y se quedó quieto. Así durmieron mejor, tranquilos y juntos.

* * *

Blossom se cruzó de brazos, nerviosa. Ya no sabía qué hacer o cómo actuar, es decir, violar la privacidad de su pequeña hermana o simplemente seguir esperando a su regreso. Enfocó la mirada sobre la fotografía de la mesa de centro de la sala y sonrió nostálgica. La tomaron durante las vacaciones pasadas, cuando viajaron a la playa y como recuerdo le habían pedido de favor a un empleado del hotel que se las tomara. Fue divertido ver la expresión de sorpresa del chico al verlas flotar a ambos lados de su padre. Agarró el marco y con cuidado la abrazó. Extrañaba esa época...

\- Ya llegué - anunció Bubbles mientras dejaba las llaves sobre la mesita de la entrada -. Bloss, ¿quién cocinará hoy?

No pudo responder, el nudo que se había formado en su garganta fue más fuerte que su voluntad. Sin evitarlo, las lágrimas comenzaron a fluir dejando el triste recorrido sobre sus mejillas rosadas, las manos le comenzaron a temblar y en su intento de controlarse, logró romper el cristal de la foto. Bubbles bajó la mirada al verla así.

Ninguna de las dos habló, después de todo, la mayor había aguantado por mucho tiempo sus emociones, ya era hora de dejar salir todo. Bubbles caminó con pasos cortos hacia Blossom y la obligó a dejar caer la frente sobre su hombro para que se desahogara, sin embargo, ésta dejó caer la foto y abrazó a su hermana fuertemente, aferrándose de tal modo que se aseguró de que en verdad estaba ahí y no la había perdido como a Buttercup.

El timbre resonó en cada solitario rincón de la enorme casa, que aunque no era tan enorme, los últimos días se habían sentido así. Blossom se secó las lágrimas mientras Bubbles se dirigió a la puerta, a recibir a quien quiera que fuera el que llamaba. Se sorprendió cuando frente a ella se encontraban Boomer y Butch, cruzados de brazos mientras miraban a todas partes asegurándose de que nadie los viera ahí.

\- Oh.

Boomer regresó la mirada y le sonrió amable.

\- ¿Podemos pasar...?

Ella regresó la mirada a la sala, donde su hermana se había sentado sobre el sofá con las manos entrelazadas y la mirada perdida, tuvo un tipo de mal presentimiento ante aquello.

\- No creo que sea una buena idea - observó a Butch fruncir el ceño -, pero ¿qué sucede?

\- Quiero hablar con Blossom.

Por un momento se quedó callada, para qué quería Butch hablar con su hermana mayor. Tuvo un fuerte escalofrío cuando sintió a alguien detrás de ella.

\- ¿Quién es..., Bubbles?

Blossom alzó ambas cejas confundida al ver las inesperadas visitas, sin embargo, de manera discreta se permitió ver detrás de ellos para salir de duda si, probablemente, los había acompañado. Sonrió triste, había sido una tonta por ilusionarse de tal manera, de nuevo el pecho le dolió y un nudo en la garganta le impidió hablar. Con un gesto de cabeza los invitó a pasar y así lo hicieron ambos varones, Bubbles se retiró a la cocina para preparar chocolate caliente, que por el poco tiempo que había abierto la puerta se dio cuenta que ya comenzaba a hacer frío.

\- Adelante - los invitó a sentarse en el sofá mientras ella optó por el individual, frente a ellos -. ¿A qué se debe...?

\- Quiero que hables con Buttercup - interrumpió sin rodeos, Boomer se limitó a escuchar -. No me parece la idea de que aún no se dignen a ir a verla...

Ella no pudo hacer mas que abrir los ojos sorprendida. Se cruzó de brazos y aspiró fuertemente, intentando asimilar la visita y la petición.

\- Brick dijo que me avisaría cuando sintiera que fuera el momento...

\- Al diablo con Brick, él no sabe lo que sucede - la interrumpió de nuevo, indignándola ligeramente -. Me parece injusto que siendo sus hermanas, aun no vayan a buscarla.

\- ¿Cómo puedo ir a buscarla si de nosotras está huyendo? - se defendió al borde de las lágrimas, de nuevo -. Quisimos darle un tiempo a solas, para que pensara las cosas.

\- ¿Entonces esa es su manera de solucionar esto?

\- Discutir tampoco ayuda mucho, Butch tranquilízate.

\- Boomer, ¿algo más que quieras decir?

La enfocó de manera inmediata, se cruzó de brazos y se dejó caer sobre el respaldo del sofá sin apartar la mirada cobalto de ella. Se quedó pensando por un momento, intentando encontrar las palabras adecuadas sin sonar grosero, lo que menos quería era una pelea con la hermana mayor de su novia.

\- ¿A qué le tienes miedo realmente, Blossom? - habló finalmente -. ¿A mi hermano y su falta de tacto o a la situación de Buttercup?

Se quedó callada. Con los dientes apretados sin demostrar realmente la furia que sentía hervir por las venas, se serenó ante la idea de reflejar una pizca de debilidad. Aspiró fuerte para aminorar sus emociones desbordantes pero poco le resultó. Ante la incómoda situación, llegó Bubbles para disiparla ligeramente. Depositó una bandeja con cuatro tazas llenas de chocolate caliente y les pidió que bebieran con confianza.

\- ¿Qué sucede? - preguntó al sentir el ambiente tenso -. ¿Le sucedió algo a mi hermana?

\- Nada - Butch miró el líquido humeante -, queremos que vayan a hablar con Butter. No estaría mal que sintiera el apoyo de su familia...

\- Si, Blossom - secundó emocionada -. La extraño mucho y ya quiero ver a mi sobrino o sobrina. ¿Ya saben qué es? - la última interrogante la dirigió a los chicos.

Butch negó con la cabeza pero Boomer tomó la palabra, era consciente de la mala relación que tenían los dos hermanos mayores de ambos bandos así como también el hecho de que a Butch le incomodaba hablar directamente con la líder de las PPG, por una simple razón, sentía que Blossom le había dado la espalda a Buttercup y eso le disgustaba notoriamente.

\- Se niega a ver un doctor - esto llamó la atención de ambas -. No creo que sea conveniente, debe tener cuidados médicos y lo que nosotros le ofrecemos... No estoy seguro de que sea suficiente.

\- Bloss...

Desvió la mirada cuando escuchó la frágil voz de su hermana. No podía hacer nada, Buttercup siempre había sido terca y no estaba segura de si realmente la conocía a esas alturas, jamás se imaginó que ella fuera lo suficientemente imprudente como para quedar embarazada aunque en realidad... Soltó un fuerte suspiro y se mordió el labio, indecisa.

* * *

Brick sólo escuchaba el sonido de su garganta al tragar la comida, disimuladamente vio de reojo a la embarazada que apenas y había probado bocado. Bebió un poco de agua y dejó el tenedor sobre el plato de spaguetti para luego dejarse caer sobre el respaldo de la silla con los brazos cruzados. Ella no pareció advertir su mirada.

\- ¿No te gusta? - negó con la cabeza -. ¿Te sientes mal? - repitió la misma acción -. ¿Qué tienes?

De nuevo, la misma respuesta. Apretó los labios frustrado y rogó internamente mucha paciencia o de lo contrario explotaría. Inesperadamente recordó algo que había guardado en lo más profundo de su subconsciente. A Blossom con la misma cara después de que habían peleado por primera vez, él le había respondido de manera grosera después de un largo día junto a sus fastidiosos hermanos y al final se había desquitado con ella, pero cuando intentó arreglarlo, al ser un hombre de pocas palabras, la había tomado bruscamente y obligado a besarlo. Ella de inmediato lo empujó y eso le enfureció. Se dejaron de hablar por una semana pero incluso así la iba a visitar todos los días después de la jornada escolar para asegurarse de que se encontraba bien pero cada vez que la veía atravesar la puerta, el corazón se le encogía al ver su rostro adornado con una mirada triste, todo por su culpa. Después de eso arreglaron las cosas como siempre, aunque eso era otra mentira, no siempre se arreglaron.

\- No tengo hambre.

Buttercup lo sacó bruscamente de sus pensamientos y recordó que estaba completamente solo con ella. De alguna manera le había tomado cariño pero al igual que Butch, muchas veces lograba hacerlo rabiar.

\- Mejor ve a dormir, te ves cansada.

La observó asentir para luego levantarse difícilmente, ante esto se apresuró a ayudarla pero se detuvo cuando finalmente logró levantarse. Buttercup caminó con pasos perezosos y lentos, subió las escaleras para luego encerrarse en el cuarto que compartía con su hermano. Observó el plato que había dejado frente a ella y frunció el ceño, no había tocado absolutamente nada. De alguna manera sintió un poco de preocupación, se apresuró a levantar los platos y lavarlos como le había pedido Boomer. Cuando abrió el refrigerador para servirse un poco de agua fría, se percató de la fruta que había. Tomó una manzana y plátano, las rebanó de tal manera que las acomodó sobre un plato plano y le agregó yogurt de fresa. Subió junto con el plato a la habitación de la embarazada y llamó a la puerta con la esperanza de que no lo ignorara.

\- Adelante.

Abrió con cuidado y sonrió cuando la vio sentada viendo la TV con el volumen bajo.

\- Te traje esto para que tengas algo en el estómago.

Ella pareció sorprenderse y lo aceptó gustosa, es menos de diez minutos se había acabado las frutas. Brick pareció satisfecho, después de todo había logrado que comiera más de lo normal.

\- ¿Te gustó?

\- Si - sonrió amable -. ¿Cómo supiste que quería fruta?

Alzó amabas cejas sorprendido, no lo sabía sólo lo había hecho.

\- Para que veas que el gran Brick lo sabe todo.

Ella soltó una risa divertida al verlo inflar el pecho orgulloso, esto pareció contagiarlo.

\- Si, claro, lo que digas.

\- Me alegra que hayas comido, ya nos tenías preocupados.

\- Es que no suelo comer mucho - admitió -, muchos creen eso porque soy... - se detuvo inesperadamente y se corrigió -, era deportista pero como más frutas y verduras que comida normal.

\- De haberlo sabido te hubiera preparado más fruta.

\- Está bien, me ha gustado.

\- Bueno - agarró el plato -, te dejo para que descanses, cualquier cosa puedes llamarme.

\- Si, muchas gracias.

Salió sonriente, tener a Buttercup como invitada no siempre era tan molesto. Se tensó al ver a Butch afuera, con un pie sobre el último escalón, lo miró confundido y se limitó a sonreír mientras le mostraba el plato vacío. Pareció entender el mensaje pues sonrió agradecido, pasó a su lado en dirección a la cocina pero su hermano menor lo detuvo, confundiéndolo con la acción. La mirada seria no le gustó para nada.

\- Tenemos visitas...

* * *

 ** _Gracias a Laura249, Lenka387, princesaazabache y MultiOrgasmus._**

 ** _¿Reviews?_**

 ** _Neith15_**


	7. Felicidades

**Felicidades.**

Justo cuando Brick cerró la puerta de la habitación, el bebé comenzó a patear de nuevo. Aún se le hacía difícil asimilar el hecho de que pronto daría a luz una nueva vida... Nunca podría asimilarlo, es decir, después de que el bebé naciera qué se supone que haría. ¿Trabajar, estudiar, escaparse, divertirse? Buenas opciones pero todas, absolutamente todas eran desechadas en el momento que sentía aquél ser, crecer, vivir y patear dentro de ella. Acarició su vientre, intentando sacar algo bueno de toda esa situación. No supo en qué momento, las lágrimas comenzaron a fluir en silencio. Tal vez era debido al embarazo o eso le había dicho Boomer, que durante esa etapa las mujeres podían llorar o enojarse en cualquier segundo, como si fueran bipolares.

Eso le dio risa, su hermana mayor era una completa bipolar pero hubo un tiempo atrás cuando eso resaltó considerablemente de su persona. Subió la mirada al techo sin apartar las manos de su vientre. Ahora que lo recordaba, su hermana también había estado distanciada meses antes de que le sucediera aquello. Se preguntó cuál era el motivo de tan repentino cambio, antes solía ser muy seria, estricta y exageradamente perfecta pero hubo un tiempo donde todo eso cambió. Comenzó a sonreír más, aceptaba a casi todo lo que le pedía, no la regañaba como antes, a veces se la encontraba cantando o inclusive distraída pero luego cambió de nuevo... Llegando a casa se encerraba en su cuarto hasta el día siguiente, casi no hablaba y sumergía la cabeza en gruesos libros viejos de antropología social pero que tuvo que leerlos más de cinco veces porque no lograba sacar una conclusión a todas las páginas llenas de complicadas teorías.

Soltó un suspiro.

No se siguió preguntando más, después de todo quién era para meterse en la vida de su hermana mayor.

Se le antojó un gran helado de banana, relamió los labios al sentir que la boca se le hacía agua y fijó la mirada en la puerta, a esas alturas le parecían kilómetros de distancia que la separaban de esta. Dejó caer la cabeza en el respaldo de la cama y se dio ánimos. Salió difícilmente de la cama, después de todo el vientre cada día era más grande que ella, Boomer lo había mencionado sin rodeos. Que su vientre era más grande que el tamaño promedio para el tiempo de gestación que llevaba. Abrió la puerta y caminó hacia la cocina, se detuvo al escuchar susurros. Aguzó sus sentidos pero no pudo reconocer nada.

Bajó lentamente hasta que pudo ver a los tres hermanos sentados sobre el sofá, sonrió abiertamente pero de inmediato la borró al ver que delante de ellos... Estaba Mojo Jojo con los brazos cruzados y a su lado, Him.

Ni siquiera lo pensó luego de abrir los ojos exageradamente, sin hacer ruido regresó arriba y tuvo que cubrirse la boca para evitar que saliera un sollozo. No podía ser, por qué no se lo había planteado antes. Retrocedió atónita, por qué rayos estaba ahí. Negó varias veces con la cabeza, intentando darle una explicación a lo que había visto. Butch... Ese maldito...

Dio la vuelta para regresar al cuarto y pudo escuchar el ruido de su propia respiración exaltada. Sin mirar atrás, echó seguro y se colocó un suéter grande, no se expondría así con el bebé a principios del frío invierno. Se colocó unas pantuflas e intentó respirar profundo para calmarse, se mordió el labio pero las lágrimas fluyeron de nuevo con rapidez, Butch, ese maldito la había traicionado.

Caminó por unos minutos alrededor de la cama, con los brazos cruzados y al final se decidió. Se apresuró al escuchar pasos acercarse a la puerta. Abrió la ventana del cuarto y levitó, era demasiado peligroso en su estado pero ahora era más peligroso quedarse ahí. No lo dudó, abrazó su vientre dándose fuerzas para hacerlo y salió de ahí volando dejando su típica estela verde manzana. No supo realmente si aquello estaba bien pero era mejor que quedarse en esa casa, ya lo había pensado y devolvería las cosas a su lugar pero primero tomaría venganza contra él.

\- ¡Buttercup!

No regresó la mirada, sabía quien le estaba llamando pero no sería una tonta de nuevo, ahora todo tenía una explicación. Los cabos sueltos del pasado ahora tomaban sentido, por supuesto que si. Aceleró para que no la alcanzara pero tuvo ese profundo miedo de hacerle daño al bebé. No importaría qué, lo cuidaría con su vida porque ahora lo amaba como nunca había amado a nadie, ya no importaba quién era el padre o cómo había sucedido, ahora importaban ella y su bebé. A lo lejos visualizó su hogar, aceleró sintiendo la presencia de Butch detrás de ella y rogó por llegar a tiempo.

Sonrió cuando vio a su hermana mayor en el balcón de su habitación, leyendo sobre un pequeño sofá individual.

\- Blossom - gritó a todo pulmón, quería ayuda y sabía que a pesar de todo lo sucedido, sus hermanas la apoyarían -. ¡Blossom!

Subió la mirada, cohibida. O se estaba volviendo loca o realmente había escuchado a Buttercup llamarla. Parpadeó un par de veces antes de enfocarla a lo lejos, siendo perseguida por Butch. Elevó el vuelo en dirección a su hermana, asustada por la velocidad del vuelo en su estado de gravidez. Cuando la alcanzó pudo notar caminos secos de lágrimas en ambas mejillas, los ojos y nariz rojizos, el frío no era favorable para volar y había sido estúpido que Buttercup lo hiciera en pleno invierno, a horas de nevar por lo que había escuchado del meteorólogo.

\- ¿Qué sucede? - miró detrás de ella -. ¿Qué te hizo Butch?

\- Vámonos - pidió agotada, con la cabeza gacha -, no lo quiero ver.

Asintió sin preguntar, quitó la bufanda de su cuello para dárselo a Buttercup y que al menos se cubriera un poco y así evitar un resfriado seguro. Se contuvo de abordarla de preguntas y soltó un suspiro, eso no era relevante por el momento, intentó convencerse.

\- Adelántate.

Buttercup se lamió los labios y elevó la mirada llorosa, luego la apartó para irse directo a su casa, donde Bubbles vio todo desde la ventana de la sala. Espero a que Butch llegara junto a ella y lo detuvo del brazo al notar que no tenía la intención de hacerlo por su propia cuenta. No obstante, la fuerza que tuvo que emplear fue demasiado que giró junto con él dos veces sobre el mismo lugar.

\- ¿Qué le hiciste?

\- ¿Por qué? - su voz sonó asombrada -. Nada, salió huyendo de casa...

\- Esta es su casa y llegó llorando - se le cortó la voz, no le gustaba ver a sus hermanas así -. Dime si le hiciste algo porque si fue así te juro...

\- ¡A mí no me jures nada! - la cortó irritado, con un dedo acusador y los ojos inyectados de furia -. No le hice nada ¡maldita sea!

Butch se agarró de los cabellos frustrado e impotente.

\- Quiero hablar con ella.

\- No. No quiere verte.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- No sé - se cruzó de brazos, fiera -. Dímelo tú.

\- Que no le hice nada ¡carajo!

\- Pues no parece ser así - regresó la mirada a su hogar pero no encontró señal de sus dos hermanas -. Vete de aquí, por favor.

\- ¿Qué? - parecía perdido -. ¡No! ¿Hablas en serio? Quiero verla.

\- Ella a ti no - intentó que su voz sonara serena y como siempre, lo logró -, por ahora déjala sola.

No espero respuesta, se dio la media vuelta en dirección a su casa. De algo estaba segura y era que esos dos ocultaban algo pero ahora no era el momento de averiguar, esperaría a que Buttercup se recuperara y la atendería como debía ser, no estaba segura del trato que había recibido en casa de los Rowdyruff Boys.

* * *

\- Con cuidado - Buttercup apretó la mano de Bubbles asustada, era difícil sentarse con ese enorme vientre -. Eso, iré por un poco de chocolate caliente, ¿te apetece?

Asintió. Quería sentirse como en casa, y aunque estaba en ella ya no la sentía así. Dejó caer la cabeza sobre el respaldado del sofá de la sala, cansada. Volar ya no era como antes, cuando era ligera y sólo tenía que cargar con su peso, ahora cargaba con uno extra. Sonrió divertida y acarició su vientre de nuevo, quería sentirlo y disfrutarlo mientras pudiera.

\- Buttercup.

Era su hermana mayor, quien la miraba preocupada desde el umbral de la puerta.

\- ¿Si?

\- Estás sangrando.

\- ¿Sangrando?

Bubbles ingresó a la habitación con una bandeja pero la soltó cuando la vio, la observó llevarse las manos a la boca, asustada al igual que la otra. Se miró a ella misma y tocó su entrepierna, era cierto, estaba sangrando. En ese momento todo se detuvo en su mundo, no quería perder a su bebé, no quería que le sucediera algo malo y si así era, sería su culpa por exponerse al riesgo. No pudo apartar la mirada de la mancha de sangre en sus dedos, escuchó las voces lejanas de sus hermanas, llamándola, aterradas. Lo siguiente que vio fue oscuro, no podía perderlo...

\- Está despertando.

Pudo reconocer la voz preocupada de Bubbles junto a ella, entre abrió los ojos pero la luz de la habitación la lastimó de inmediato. Lo primero en lo que pensó fue...

\- Mi bebé - intentó incorporarse pero la preocupación la sofocó de inmediato, sentía que la respiración se le iba -. ¿Cómo está mi bebé?

Frente a ella estaba Blossom con los brazos cruzados. Estudió su alrededor e identificó el lugar como una de las habitaciones del hospital, estaba recostada sobre la cama con las sábanas blancas cubriéndole hasta debajo de los senos. A su lado derecho se encontraba el profesor Utonium y junto a él, Bubbles. Se sintió cohibida cuando vio al hombre, después de todo no se habían visto en un par de meses.

\- Mi bebé - repitió.

\- Buttercup - el científico la tomó de la mano -. Tu bebé está bien pero...

\- Pero...

El hombre volteó a ver a Blossom, suplicante. Ésta al entender, rodeó los pies de la cama y se sentó junto a ella, en el lado izquierdo. La observó dudar, no encontrando las palabras correctas para comenzar y eso la frustró, sentía que el corazón se salía de su pecho.

\- Butter - comenzó de nuevo dudosa -, el profesor tiene ciertas dudas sobre tu embarazo así que hemos decidido hacerte unos exámenes... Mi ginecóloga es de confianza, ella tendrá que revisarte...

Asintió repetidas veces, de acuerdo con lo que dijo su hermana mayor.

\- Pero por qué sangré.

\- Estamos esperando a que se determine, primero tenían que hacerte un ultrasonido pero por ahora todo está bien - respondió el hombre -. No parece ningún signo de aborto involuntario pero el sangrado es alarmante.

Asintió repetidas veces, jamás le habían gustado los doctores pero haría cualquier cosa por el bienestar de su bebé, después de todo no había tenido un chequeo médico adecuado durante los primeros meses.

Sus dos hermanas se encargaron de demostrarle apoyo en todo momento, la abrazaron y animaron de que todo saldría bien. La nueva vida que crecía dentro de ella tenía que ser igual de fuerte que ella, no le podía suceder nada o de lo contrario perdería lo único por lo que había comenzado a querer vivir.

Dos enfermeras ingresaron a la habitación llamando la atención de la familia Utonium, y aunque éstas miraron con descaro el cuerpo de la joven madre, Buttercup prefirió ignorarlas. Esperaba eso desde el primer momento que supo de su embarazo.

\- Utonium, Buttercup.

Sus hermanas la ayudaron a levantarse, una enfermera le pidió que se sentara en una silla de ruedas para poder ingresarla y le preguntó si quería que alguien entrara con ella pero simplemente negó con la cabeza. Cuando finalmente ingresó a la oficina de la doctora, se sintió ansiosa, tenía miedo, mucho miedo.

\- Bienvenida señorita Utonium, mi nombre es Adeline - la recibió una joven de cabellos y ojos completamente oscuros pero pálida -. ¿Es tu primera vez?

\- Si - asintió tímida.

\- ¿Blossom es tu hermana?

\- Si.

\- ¿Cuántas semanas tienes de embarazo?

\- Veinte.

La mujer de aproximadamente treinta y cinco años, elevó la mirada hacia ella, sorprendida.

\- ¿Y por qué esperaste mucho para venir?

Se sintió avergonzada, sólo pudo encogerse de hombros incómoda.

\- De acuerdo - soltó un suspiro -, necesito que te desvistas y te pongas esta bata, luego te tienes que recostar sobre la camilla del fondo.

No preguntó por qué ni para qué, y en menos de quince minutos ya se encontraba recostada sobre la camilla que la mujer le había indicado.

\- Tal vez lo sientas un poco incómodo pero es necesario que te revise.

Y tal como lo dijo, fue extremadamente incómodo. Intentó enfocar la mirada sobre un cuadro de un embrión a un lado de ella para evitar pensar en esa situación, funcionó porque de inmediato comenzó a preguntarse si así se veía su bebé dentro de ella. Se asustó cuando alguien llamó a la puerta, la doctora se quitó los guantes y abrió a la persona detrás de ésta. La doctora intercambió un par de palabras hasta que alguien más ingresó.

\- Señorita Buttercup, un joven dice ser el papá del bebé.

\- ¿Papá?

Detrás de la mujer apareció, Butch. Pálido y sudado, con la respiración agitada y el cabello desordenado. No dijo nada, no quería complicar esa situación con una rabieta innecesaria. Desvió la mirada y la doctora comenzó a explicarle a Butch lo que estaba sucediendo.

\- ¿Sangrado?

\- Si, a veces es normal durante el primer trimestre y en ocasiones después de éste pero es necesario revisar por si acaso es una complicación.

\- Ya pasó el tercer trimestre, quiere decir que es...

\- No significa precisamente una complicación, puede ser una infección como en este caso.

Adeline pensó en la juventud de ambos, padres a tan temprana edad ya era común pero no imaginó que sucediera precisamente en una Powerpuff. Incluso era de sorprender que el Rowdy fuese el padre de la criatura, aunque había escuchado muy poco de ambos ya que era nueva en la ciudad, supo de inmediato que algo en ellos le inspiraba ese espíritu de lucha que necesitarían para sobrellevar todo a partir de ese momento. De alguna manera había visto periodistas fuera de su consultorio, en los pasillos, disfrazados... Lo más probable es que fuesen abordados al salir de ahí.

\- Muy bien - se quitó los guantes de látex y encendió un aparato a lado de ella -. ¿Quieren saber el sexo de su bebé?

Buttercup sonrió inconscientemente y esa fue suficiente respuesta para la doctora.

\- Te pondré gel sobre el vientre, al principio lo sentirás frío pero es normal - Butch la tomó de la mano y no hizo nada por apartarlo, también quería apoyo, la emoción de saber lo que sería su bebé era más fuerte que su orgullo -. Oh...

\- ¿Qué sucede? - se alarmó -. ¿Mi bebé tiene algo?

\- No - la mujer observó el ultrasonido y movió el aparato sobre su vientre -. Están en buen estado, corazones fuertes, sanos y con un muy buen ritmo cardíaco.

Ambos se miraron con una gran sonrisa, Butch le besó la mano delicadamente mientras ella le acariciaba la cabellera, feliz y contenta. Por un momento había olvidado lo anterior y sólo pudo pensar en lo bueno que había sido con ella, la acogió no sólo en su casa sino que también entre sus brazos y se lo agradecería siempre. Algo, a parte de su bebé, se removió dentro de ella y tuvo un pequeño miedo... Aunque no supo de qué exactamente.

No cayó en la cuenta hasta minutos después.

\- ¿Están?

\- Si - afirmó la mujer -, felicidades señorita Utonium, tendrá mellizos.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Lo que dije - sonrió ante la sorpresa de ambos jóvenes -. No sólo es un bebé, son dos.

De nuevo una cálida sensación se apoderó de todo su ser, le habían dado la noticia más grande que había recibido en su vida, ni siquiera cuando se enteró que estaba embarazada se había sorprendido tanto como lo había hecho ahora. Las lágrimas le bordearon ambas mejillas y Butch las besó cariñosamente, sonriente...

* * *

 _ **Gracias a loca-totalmente, Laura249, Arctic-Days, Ruka Jimotoraku, Lenka387, Hikari no kokoro, MariiDii y Leylani Paola918.**_

 _ **¿Reviews?**_

 _ **Neith15**_


	8. Profesor

**Profesor**

En la sala sólo se podía percibir incomodidad combinada con un poco de nerviosismo, en especial para el joven de cabellera oscura: Butch. Se preguntó por décima ocasión el motivo de su presencia ahí, en casa de las PPG, pero la pregunta de cómo había llegado a esa situación lo abordó de inmediato. Miró de reojo a su alrededor, Blossom y Bubbles se habían quedado petrificadas en la entrada de la habitación luego de escuchar semejante ocurrencia pero Butter, ella había permanecido parada a un lado de su papá, parca.

\- ¿Te das cuenta de lo serio que es el asunto? - el padre de las chicas lo miró directamente a los ojos, buscando algún indicio de que aquello no era más que una tontería adolescente -. Butch, algo de esa magnitud podría repercutir en el futuro de ambos, no estoy de acuerdo.

Bajó la vista a sus manos entrelazadas, evitando la mirada entre confundida y asombrada de Buttercup. Era obvia su reacción, después de todo había soltado las palabras tan sencillamente que el señor frente a él, no importándole que fuera el destructor más potencial de la ciudad, le sostuvo la mirada como si de un loco se tratara. Juntó todo el valor que pudo y elevó la mirada para sostener la propuesta con firmeza.

\- Estoy completamente consciente de lo que he dicho - sostuvo y sonrió a Buttercup quien se sonrojó -. Me haré cargo de mis actos, responderé por la paternidad de los gemelos.

\- Butch... - el Profesor suspiró cansado -. No creo que eso sea la...

\- Papá... - interrumpió Buttercup al tiempo que tomaba asiento junto al RRB -, tranquilo.

Le sonrió de tal modo que intentó aplacar la angustia de su creador, luego dirigió el rostro hacia Butch y le tomó de las manos, conmovida.

\- Gracias, Butch - unas cuantas lágrimas le traicionaron -. Agradezco todo lo que has hecho por mi hasta el momento, has sido un pilar durante las últimas semanas y es por eso que rechazaré la idea de casarnos.

\- Buttercup...

\- Escucha - lo interrumpió comprensiva -. Sé que quieres ayudar pero no voy a arrastrar a nadie conmigo, yo sola me haré cargo de mis asuntos...

\- Déjame hacerme cargo de ellos - Buttercup entendió que quería fungir como el padre aunque ambos sabían la verdad detrás de todo -. Al menos dame esa oportunidad...

Cerró los ojos y negó ligeramente. No permitiría que él desperdiciara su vida por un error suyo, él no tenía nada que ver con los gemelos y aunque sabía que el verdadero padre se deslindaría de la responsabilidad -tal y como lo estaba pensando Butch y por eso el motivo de su propuesta-, algo le decía en su corazón que aceptar lo que él estaba pidiendo sería un abuso de su parte. Jamás se perdonaría arrastrar con ella a terceros, a partir de ahí, su camino era junto a sus dos pequeños, nadie más.

\- Prometo que los cuidaré... - continuó él, le apretó las manos y ella captó el mensaje -. Sé de mi pasado delictivo pero al menos quiero hacer una cosa bien en mi vida.

Negó de nuevo...

\- Butch...

\- Profesor - ésta vez se dirigió al científico -, quisiera que me apoyara en ésta decisión.

El hombre se mantuvo sereno, sin entender bien la situación. De un momento a otro se había enterado que Butch era el padre de los bebés y no sabía exactamente cómo debía reaccionar a aquello, ¿tan mal padre había sido como para que una de sus hijas se envolviera con uno de los criminales más peligrosos de la ciudad? Aunque esa era la menor de sus preocupaciones porque lo intuía, pero jamás imaginó un embarazo de por medio y menos tan repentinamente.

\- Por ahora no pensemos en eso, Butter tiene que descansar, la doctora lo recomendó.

La nombrada asintió al tiempo que intentaba pararse para subir a su habitación y Butch la ayudó de inmediato al notar que se le dificultaba, en realidad se había vuelto una costumbre, el tiempo que habían vivido juntos fue suficiente para formar una relación que aunque no era romántica, si era lo suficientemente fuerte como para llevarse bastante bien, olvidando el orgullo de lado.

\- Permiso, señor.

Butch bajó la mirada y la acompañó hasta el segundo piso después de recibir un permiso silencioso de parte del científico. El Profesor los siguió con la mirada hasta perderlos de vista al entrar a la habitación de su hija. Luego de unos minutos de silencio -perdido en sus pensamientos-, dirigió una severa mirada a las dos restantes y ambas se sentaron frente a él, donde antes habían estado los futuros padres.

\- ¿Alguien me puede explicar? - se sobó el puente de la nariz, preocupado -. No entiendo nada.

\- Nosotras tampoco, Profesor - Blossom suspiró rendida -. Incluso a mi me tomó desprevenida.

Bubbles prefirió bajar la mirada y morderse el labio inferior, ligeramente nerviosa.

\- Como sea, por ahora lo más importante es que su hermana está en casa y al menos está bien pero... - fijó la mirada en la puerta que minutos antes se había cerrado detrás de Butch - Me inquieta la relación de ellos.

\- Usted lo ha dicho, por ahora lo más importante es que está bien y en casa, donde podremos cuidarla por lo que resta del embarazo - pausó preocupada -. No podemos darnos el lujo de alterarla.

\- Bubbles, ¿qué sucede? - la nombrada saltó ligeramente sobre su lugar, se había mantenido en silencio durante todo el rato, llamando la atención del mayor -. ¿Te sientes bien?

\- Profesor... - susurró sin dirigirle la mirada -. ¿Podemos hablar a solas?

Alzó ambas cejas, preocupado por la repentina petición de su pequeña hija.

\- Claro, Bubbles.

\- Bueno, entonces los dejo solos - Blossom se despidió de ambos con un beso en la mejilla y subió a su habitación, dispuesta a dormir un par de horas.

El hombre se levantó de su asiento para sentarse a un lado de Bubbles, ésta al notarlo, soltó un largo suspiro para darse el valor que le hacía falta para hacer lo siguiente:

\- Papá - lo miró directamente a los ojos, decidida -. Hay alguien que quiere conocerte.

Él parpadeó un par de veces, confundido - ¿A mi?

* * *

Después de cerrar la puerta, simplemente se había dedicado a ayudar a la joven madre para recostarse. Después del momento acalorado, ambos se habían mantenido en un silencio que aunque no era del todo incómodo, sí era un poco asfixiante.

\- Cargar con dos no es fácil, ¿eh? - intentó romper el hielo.

\- ¿Por qué? - susurró.

\- Creo que porque el peso es mayor, si con uno es difícil...

\- No me refería a eso - interrumpió serena -. ¿Por qué hiciste eso?

Butch soltó un suspiro, agotado. Sonrió nervioso y se sentó sobre la cama, a un lado de ella. Al principio desvió la mirada al techo, pensativo. Ni él sabía por qué lo había hecho...

\- Sólo sentí que era mi deber - luego de unos segundos de silencio, su rostro se tornó serio -. No quería dejarte sola en esto.

\- No estoy sola - sonrió más tranquila -. Las tengo a ellas, al Profesor... - tomó la mano de él y entrelazaron sus dedos, cómplices -. Y ahora te tengo a ti.

\- También a los idiotas de Brick y Boomer - soltó divertido -. La última vez escuché a Brick que ya quería cargarlo o cargarla, jamás ha tenido esa oportunidad - Buttercup rió -. Y Boomer... Bueno... - carraspeó incómodo -. Boomer ya tejió dos conjuntos de ropa para el bebé, uno para cada sexo.

\- Se llevará una gran sorpresa al enterarse de que serán dos...

\- Dos... - repitió él, ligeramente perdido -. Dos como tú.

Rió de nuevo, ésta vez un poco más nerviosa.

\- Serán un lío.

\- Te ayudaré a cuidarlos, no creo que sea tan difícil - volteó a verla con incertidumbre y ésta al regresarle el gesto de manera sospechosa, dudó -. ¿Verdad? - nada -. ¿Verdad?

Lo último lo había dicho por instinto, con un tono más preocupado y ella al notarlo rió muy fuerte.

\- No sé, no tengo gran experiencia con niños.

\- Pronto lo descubriremos - apretó su mano, juguetón.

\- ¿Va en serio? - Butch la miró curioso -. Me refiero a lo de hacerte cargo.

Él le sonrió tierno pensando en lo bien que le acentuaba el embarazo, acercó sus labios a la frente de ella y depositó un suave beso respondiendo a su pregunta. Era complicado explicar lo que le había impulsado a hacerse cargo pero es que sólo quería hacerlo. Él sabía lo difícil que era crecer sin un padre y ella sabía lo que significaba la falta de una madre, eran el complemento necesario para esforzarse por ser buenos en su nueva tarea.

\- ¿No te arrepentirás? - susurró cabizbaja.

\- En lo absoluto - la obligó a mirarlo a los ojos -. Estaré contigo en todo momento, estaré ahí para ustedes tres, para cuidarlos.

Ella asintió e intentó apartar el rostro avergonzada al notar que Butch tenía toda la intención de besarla pero él simplemente no la dejó y la besó dulce, tierno, protector. Deshizo el gesto cariñosamente y de nuevo la besó en la frente, dándole la oportunidad de disimular el tenue sonrojo de sus pálidas mejillas, sin embargo unas pataditas la obligaron a bajar la mirada a su vientre.

\- Se están moviendo - se llevó una mano al lado derecho del vientre y un gesto de dolor se dibujó en su rostro.

\- ¿Estás bien? - se preocupó -. ¿Quieres que llame a tus hermanas?

\- No, tonto - sonrió tierna, guió la mano de Butch que había entrelazado con la suya para que sintiera los movimientos de los bebés, tal y como la última vez -. Están inquietos...

\- ¿Están felices porque tendrán papá? - susurró en un intento tierno de hablarle a los bebés mientras acariciaba la zona donde pateaban, y eso fue suficiente para bajar la barrera de dureza que ella había construido desde que nació -. Papá estará con ustedes, jamás los abandonaré... Lo prometo...

Buttercup abrió los ojos, asombrada. Él se había autoproclamado padre de ellos con tanta naturalidad que no dudó de sus buenas intenciones, es decir, nunca había visto esa faceta de él y era algo que agradecía teniendo en cuenta que no era cualquier persona el que la apoyaba, sino uno de los temibles RRB. Cuando empezaron con sus encuentros carnales, ni siquiera se dirigían palabra alguna, ni una mirada con algún sentimiento de por medio: sólo sexo. Sin embargo, en ese momento, parecían fluir miles de sentimientos que ambos habían reprimido a lo largo de los años.

\- Butch...

\- Uhm...

Lo observó durante unos segundos: sonriendo abiertamente, admirado de conectarse con los gemelos.

\- ¿Nosotros cuatro contra el mundo?

Butch subió la mirada, sin entender de inmediato.

\- Por supuesto - le guiñó el ojo como solía hacerlo, cómplices -. Los cuatro contra el mundo entero.

* * *

Se dejó apoyar sobre la puerta luego de cerrar detrás de sí, alzó la mirada hacia el techo y sonrió sin poder ocultar su entusiasmo. Estaba casi segura que las cosas se complicarían a partir de ese momento pero poco le importó, siempre que tuviera a su familia con ella. Ya no le importaría la opinión social, no se dejaría manipular de nuevo, sería feliz y dejaría que su familia fuese feliz, es especial Buttercup que ahora más que nunca necesitaba de su apoyo.

\- Supongo que todo está bien en casa - no se asustó, desde la sala lo había escuchado entrar minutos antes -. ¿O acaso la sonrisa es por algo más?

\- Sólo estoy feliz porque Buttercup está en casa - alzó los hombros relajada -, donde pertenece y donde cuidaremos de ella.

\- Nosotros también la cuidamos bastante bien, hasta podría decir que seremos muy buenos tíos.

Pero no obtuvo una respuesta.

Brick la miró de reojo, recostado sobre la cama con los brazos detrás de la cabeza, muy cómodo. Ambos quedaron en silencio y ninguno tuvo la intención de romperlo, en especial Blossom que no quería tener peleas internas al menos por ese día. Se dirigió a su closet y sacó una muda de ropa para cambiarse, caminó directamente al cuarto de baño y se encerró dispuesta a darse un delicioso baño con agua fría, era lo que más le calmaba para deshacerse de vibras negativas.

Se despojó de la ropa y abrió el grifo, de inmediato sintió el agua contra su piel. Cerró los ojos disfrutando de ese momento tan íntimo y dejó que el agua sanara todas sus heridas, que las acariciara y cuidara hasta llevarse cada una de ellas.

\- Siempre me ha gustado el lunar entre tus pechos...

Abrió los ojos asustada y giró el cuerpo contra la pared en un intento vano de cubrirse.

\- Creí haberle puesto el pestillo a la puerta.

\- Si - soltó una risa nasal, divertido -, todos creemos cosas.

\- ¿Qué quieres?

Brick permaneció en silencio por un largo rato, incomodándola. Al no obtener una respuesta, cerró el grifo y buscó su toalla con una mano pero ésta fue interceptada por la de él. Había olvidado lo grande que era a comparación suya pero sin duda la calidez que emanaba la hizo recordar los momentos donde aquel gesto significaba el amor que ambos se profesaban. Un recuerdo fugaz la abordó: Brick y ella, junto a un lago en medio del bosque de Townsville...

\- A ti - la voz del varón la hizo regresar abruptamente -. Te quiero a ti...

Blossom bajó la cabeza y ahogó el llanto en la garganta, sin entender por qué se empeñaba en jugar con sus sentimientos. Intentó deshacer el agarre pero él empleó más fuerza negándose, en silencio, a ceder.

\- Sólo déjame, Brick - sollozó un poco más fuerte -. En verdad no te entiendo, ¿qué quieres?

\- Ya te lo dije - apretó su mano suavemente -, te quiero a ti.

\- Olvídalo, sabes que eso es imposible - intentó secarse las lágrimas con la mano libre.

\- ¿Por qué es imposible? - reprochó -. Estoy dispuesto a todo por ti, ya no me importa lo que piense o diga la ciudad entera, me importas sólo tú.

\- Lo siento, Brick - intentó que su voz sonara segura aunque por dentro le dolía escucharse a sí misma, por otra parte él sintió como el corazón se le rompía -. No soy como tú, no puedo hacer de la vista gorda.

Se reprochó por tonta, por ingenua, por egoísta, minutos antes estaba muy dispuesta a cualquier cosa sin importar lo que los demás pensaran de ella y ahora que tenía la oportunidad de arreglar las cosas con Brick, se acobardaba. Se recriminó por ser tan estúpida y herir de tal manera al hombre que amaba...

Él le soltó la mano y bajó la cabeza, herido.

\- Entiendo, pensé... - la voz de Brick se quebró -. Pensé que si te daba otra oportunidad... Creí que había sido el calor del momento pero ahora veo que no, realmente no quieres nada conmigo.

 _"¡¿Qué nos espera juntos, Brick?! No aspiras a nada, ¿toda tu vida serás un criminal? No puedo estar con una persona así, la ciudad no aceptaría nuestra relación."_ Aquellas palabras resonaron dentro de la cabeza de ambos, en especial de él.

\- Brick, lo nuestro está destinado a fracasar - susurró igual de triste.

\- Sabes... - él se secó un par de lágrimas con el antebrazo -. Cuando me diste aquella noticia...

\- No, Brick - lo cortó duramente, sabía a donde quería llegar -. Eso ya es pasado...

\- Realmente me ilusioné - la ignoró y ella sólo optó por escuchar -. Cuando pensaste que estabas embarazada, por primera vez tuve una idea de lo que quería y te quería a ti...

Silenció de nuevo, ambos estaban heridos y aquella conversación era el catalizador que culminaría con la relación, ya fuera para bien o para mal.

\- Esa misma noche soñé que éramos una familia: tú, yo y nuestro pequeño o pequeña... Incluso cuando me dijiste que sólo había sido un pequeño retraso, continué pensando en lo mismo...

\- Brick...

\- El día que me encontraste frente a la alcaldía, estaba dispuesto a redimir mis crímenes, empezar de cero para que no sintieras la presión de que te juzgaran por salir con alguien como yo...

Blossom abrió los ojos, sorprendida, si tan sólo ella le hubiera dado la oportunidad de hablar en vez de llegar a discutir...

\- Brick, yo...

\- Jamás imaginé que la chica que yo amo - habló en presente y ella no lo pasó por desapercibido - llegara para reprenderme y acusarme de que volvería a mis andadas de destruir todo a mi alrededor, porque esa era mi naturaleza, porque para eso había sido creado yo, porque sólo lograba desquitarme con los demás para lastimarla a ella, porque un día antes habíamos peleado y esa era la única manera que tenía para reflejar mis sentimientos...

Soltó una risa nasal después de sacar todo lo que se había guardado...

\- Después de eso, decidí retirarme, alejarme de ti - pausó por unos segundos -. Por primera vez había tenido un sueño de lo que quería para mi futuro y un deseo de hacer algún bien - clavó la mirada al techo, pensativo - pero aquellas palabras fueron suficientes para saber lo que realmente pensabas de mí, para saber lo que realmente esperabas de mi: nada - relamió sus labios, perdido -. Así que te dí la razón: no hice nada para cambiar las cosas.

Brick se dio la vuelta dispuesto a irse pero antes quiso dejar en claro sus sentimientos - Te amo, Blossom.

Pero antes de que siguiera con su camino, ella lo abrazó por la espalda. Al principio sintió un ligero cosquilleo en el estómago, feliz de volverla a sentir cerca, pero la realidad lo trajo de vuelta. Tomó las manos de ella entre las suyas y las acarició con miedo, era como si aquel momento se terminara rompiendo con cualquier gesto.

Blossom, por otra parte, se debatía mentalmente si debía tomar las riendas y optar por un cambio o terminar con aquello. Al principio se conformó con el aroma de Brick, seguía siendo su droga favorita pero cuando él rompió el tacto entre los dos, supo que lo había perdido. Entrelazar sus manos con las de ella, había sido una despedida silenciosa.

Bajó la mirada... Entonces entendió que el aroma de Brick no sería suficiente para ella.

\- Perdóname - susurró temblorosa -, sé que jamás lo harás pero también te amo...

Brick se dio la vuelta y la agarró de ambos brazos con tal fuerza que la obligó a retroceder un par de pasos, asustada.

\- Y si me amas, ¿por qué no puedes demostrarlo?

\- No es tan sencillo - susurró -, no soy tan fuerte como tú - bajó la mirada ante la carmesí, avergonzada

Él no pareció comprender lo que dijo...

\- ¿Qué? - con una mano la obligó a verlo a los ojos de nuevo -. ¿Estás loca, Blossom?

\- ¿Qué te pasa? - lo miró mal.

Brick rió.

\- Te amo y lo repetiré mil veces más hasta que lo entiendas - la besó en los labios, tierno -. Te esperaré pero no por mucho, ya sabes dónde buscarme si estás dispuesta a estar conmigo...

Ésta vez fue ella quien lo agarró de los brazos y lo miró junto con una tierna sonrisa.

\- Lo estoy - Brick parpadeó repetidas veces, sin creerlo -. Déjame vestirme y toca a la puerta...

Lo besó en los labios y lo empujó fuera del baño pero él aún seguía sin comprender.

\- ¿Tocar la puerta de tu casa? - ella asintió -. ¿Para qué?

\- Tú hazlo - y luego le cerró la puerta en la cara.

* * *

Ambos se miraron, cara a cara, frente a frente, rojo versus azul... Y no cualquier azul, el azul celeste de la hermana menor de las PPG.

\- ¿Brick? - parpadeó un par de veces antes de caer en la cuenta -. ¡¿Brick?!

\- Hola - se rascó la nuca, algo incómodo.

\- ¿Quién es, Bubbles? - preguntó el científico detrás de ella.

\- Profesor - se asustó -, es...

El hombre sintió seca la garganta al visualizar al joven fuera de su casa, jamás se imaginó aquella inesperada visita aunque bueno, eso no era del todo cierto.

\- ¿Él es quien quiere conocerme, Bubbles?

Ella titubeó, sin comprender lo que sucedía realmente, no sabía cómo explicar aquella incómoda situación, con su visión periférica buscó a Boomer a los alrededores pero jamás dio con él.

\- No, creo que...

Al otro lado del pasillo, a los pies de las escaleras, observó a su hermana mayor. Finalmente entendió y sonrió, más tranquila de tener una idea de lo que sucedería.

\- ¿Qué se te ofrece, Brick? - el Profesor lo observó curioso.

\- En realidad, papá - Blossom intervino saliendo detrás de Utonium quien se asustó al no haberla escuchado llegar -, tengo algo que decirte.

Se acercó a la entrada y tomó a Brick de la mano, invitándolo a pasar.

\- ¿Podemos hablar en la sala? - pidió amablemente.

Ambos varones asintieron, uno en aceptación y el otro por inercia. Brick carraspeó nervioso y ella le sonrió, calmándolo. Los tres se sentaron mientras Bubbles se había ofrecido a servir un poco de té para todos, una excusa para salir del panorama porque sabía que aquello no le concernía.

\- ¿Y bien, Blossom?

\- Profesor, yo... - titubeó, ligeramente nerviosa -. Brick vino a casa porque queremos...

\- Porque queremos que nos dé su permiso para ser novios - apretó la mano de ella, ansioso.

Utonium los miró, sereno y eso inquietó a la pareja. Después de un largo y eterno minuto de silencio, el hombre sonrió comprensivo. Había previsto aquella noticia pero no la situación frente a él, sabía que sus hijas terminarían sintiendo una atracción por los RRB, en especial porque el hecho de que eran diferentes a cualquier ser humano les hacía comprenderse lo suficiente como para atraerse entre si. Jamás imaginó que el temible líder le pediría su permiso, por lo poco que sabía, el chico era de pocas pulgas y hacía y deshacía a su antojo, sin importarle las consecuencias. Por otra parte, pensó que a lo mejor su hija se dejaría llevar por la rebeldía como para no hacerlo parte de la decisión pero se equivocó. Los había juzgado mal.

\- Me alegra saber que decidieron hacer las cosas bien - ambos jóvenes lo miraron sorprendidos -. Brick, sé que hacer ésto es difícil para ti, en especial porque hay algo en tu pasado que puede afectarlos a ambos y no me gustaría que mi hija saliera lastimada a causa...

\- Señor, le prometo que eso no sucederá, yo... - Utonium lo silenció, tranquilo y sonriente.

Utonium sabía que dejaría a su hija en buenas manos pero su lado paternal seguía pulsando dentro de su pecho. Durante los dos últimos años se había estado preparando mentalmente para aceptar que sus tres pequeñas dejarían de ser niñas para convertirse en todas unas señoritas y seguir con el ciclo de la vida que él se sabía perfectamente.

\- No lo dudo, Brick - suspiró -. Sólo no quiero que salga lastimada pero por otra parte - ésta vez miró a Blossom y le sonrió -, me alegra saber que mi hija está dispuesta a seguir con ésto a pesar de lo que conlleva. Me alegro por ambos...

\- Papá - susurró con los ojos llorosos.

\- Espero que ambos sean muy felices - se levantó del sofá y se acercó a ambos -. Brick...

Extendió los brazos a los lados en busca de un abrazo y el RRB dudó, sin salir de su asombro. No creyó que el científico aceptara aquello así de fácil... Blossom le pegó un ligero codazo en las costillas, sacándolo de sus pensamientos. Extendió los brazos y abrazó a su suegro sintiéndose aliviado de no haber sido rechazado por éste.

\- Ahora serás como un hijo - deshizo el gesto y lo miró a los ojos -. Si algún día necesitas algo, puedes contar conmigo, Brick. Ahora seremos familia.

La palabra _familia_ resonó en su cabeza.

\- Gracias, señor.

\- Papá, gracias.

\- No me agradezcan nada - sonrió efusivo -. Aunque les pido una disculpa - miró la hora en el reloj de pulsera que le había regalado Bubbles en su último cumpleaños, faltaban tres horas para la media noche -, tengo que terminar un trabajo así que paso a retirarme.

\- Profesor, tiene que descansar, hoy fue un día bastante agotador - el lado maternal de Blossom salió por instinto.

\- Tranquila, sólo faltan detalles - se despidió con un beso en la coronilla de la pelirroja y se dirigió a la puerta que daba con su laboratorio pero antes de abrir la puerta se detuvo repentinamente -. Una última cosa, procuren protegerse si tienen una vida sexual activa, no quisiera volver a encontrarme con otra prueba de embarazo. Esa vez casi me provocas un paro cardíaco, Blossom.

Ambos pelirrojos enrojecieron hasta las orejas y asintieron sin decir nada, eso había sido vergonzoso.

* * *

 _ **Gracias a Misguidedghost08, ArcticDays, Lenka387, MariiDii y lian shi.**_

 _ **¿Reviews?**_

 _ **Neith15**_


End file.
